AT A Glance
by Silverarte
Summary: Sequel to Insanity's Requiem. In a time of peace, the guys decide that it's time to visit a friend they made recently. However, evil forces are stirring again, plotting for revenge. Now Complete!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Yup, yup! I'm back! And here to let you know that I still don't own the Ronin Warrior cast, but it isn't for lack of trying! However, Lena and whichever other characters I choose to invent that show up…yea…those are mine!_

_Alright then! Here is my first sequel to the story, insanity's Requiem. Yes, I hope you guys like it, and as I always start off, this is just the prologue, but I hope that you like it at least a little bit. Can't help what I got, right?_

**At A Glance**

Prologue

_Power is reborn amidst the sadness_

_Strength can be found among the weak_

_No one can doubt the power within_

_As all can find power reborn in the meek_

_Perhaps that's why so many fail_

_For all they do is give up_

_And they do it before their ship sets out_

_And their regret is palpable, even as they sup_

_All they can do is wish for a time_

_That they can no longer hide_

_And that's when they realize that…_

_It really is worth more then that wistful sigh_

A poem written by Lena after her first adventure with her new family

* * *

"Are you serious Mia?" A young blue haired man asked, his book dropping to the floor as he listened excitedly to what the woman before them was saying.

Mia laughed, shaking out her brown hair as she looked at each of them with unhidden glee, "Yes, I think we all need the vacation! You guys have just been lazing about these past six months since your last battle, and I know that it really did take a lot out of you to fight that wizard guy. We didn't even get to visit our friend out there!"

Ryo cheered, his black hair shifting from side to side as he thought excitedly about the trip. Yulie leaned forward, "Do I get to go as well, Mia?"

Mia nodded as the ash-black haired Kento stepped up to grab the bag she held, his eyes intent on the food in it. Another male, his brown hair ending at the back of his neck, raised up his wooden spoon in hand, quickly smacking Kento before he could take anything out of the bag, "Ouch! Cye!"

Cye just ignored him, his arms crossing in front of his white frilly apron as he smiled up at Mia, "That's great, Mia!"

Kento looked a bit miffed at being ignored as a blond haired man swept up the bag from Kento, "You eat to much as it is, hardhead! Anyways, Mia, you mean we are actually going? Finally?"

Mia laughed, "Yes! We are all going to Colorado in the USA. I've already been talking to the Fuires, and they said it was the perfect time as it is. The mountains will be full of snow, even though it's a month or two before Christmas!"

"Well, what do ya know? We actually get to go on a vacation. Does Lena know about this?" Rowen asked, then looked at the blond Sage, "Come on now Sage, I know you are excited as the rest of us."

Sage just shrugged, hiding what he felt like he usually did, trying not to reveal the fact that he was actually amazed that this was happening, "We still have to ask our parents, you know."

"Your parents already Okayed your going, as long as you want to go, and no, Lena doesn't know that we are coming, and her parents meant to keep it that way until we get there," Mia said, smiling.

"So, when do we leave?" Ryo asked, standing next to Yulie on the couch.

"Tomorrow," Mia smiled brightly, "So you better get ready. With you guys on break from school, it's the perfect time."

"Alright! I haven't seen sis in at least six months!" Kento shouted, amazing everyone as he forgot about the food, and darted upstairs to start packing.

"Pack warm guys!" Mia yelled out as the rest of the guys, except Cye who went back to cooking, dashed up the stairs as if it was a race. Nothing could ruin this mood.

* * *

"The Nether Realm has just been really quiet all this time, hasn't it? Even with Shikaisen," Sehkmet muttered, shaking his head. The itch for action was in his veins, and all this time of searching and watching for some sort of action from anything just didn't seem to be happening.

"Yea, nothing's happened. I thought that Lethias would have resurfaced the way Talpa did, but…"Kale sighed, stopping the run he was in beside Sehkmet as he looked at the realm about him from atop a rock. He was surprised that at 16 the Ronins had been able to handle such a wizard. They weren't even in their final year of school yet as it were.

"Why does Kayura get to go, and we have to stay here?" Sehkmet whined wistfully.

"Because Kayura is the one who is teaching Lena how to control the spirit power. I don't think you can do that," Dais said, walking up behind the others, adjusting his hakama around his shoulders.

"No…but we are the ones who teach her how to keep fighting!" Sehkmet snapped.

"Yea, with us bringing her here…" Kale answered wryly. He found it all amusing, to say the least.

Dais sighed. Looked like those two were just itching for a fight. Very well, he'd just stay clear till it was done. Shaking his head, he looked over the realm one more time when something picked at the edge of his awareness. He frowned, glancing in the direction that it came from, reaching over and grabbing Kale.

"Dais! What the heck are you…Oh!" Kale's eyes widened as he noticed what it was Dais had spotted, "Ok, that can't be good…"

Sehkmet looked in the direction they did. Dark clouds rolled over the area as the Earth began to shake, causing each of them to struggle to maintain balance. The feeling of a spirit leaving this realm shot through their senses with the negative energy it left behind. As suddenly as it had happened, it stopped. The clouds remained in place, a black omen of something about to go very wrong.

"I think we need to tell Kayura…" Kale whispered as they each went off in search of the Ancient.

* * *

"Alright…good. Now concentrate on that hand, and call forth a spirit of the air. We won't try fire this time, you nearly burned a bush the last time," Kayura smiled at Lena, who was glaring up at Kayura.

"It wasn't my fault you know! Kale decided a distraction was necessary. Sometimes I wish Sage and Kento were around here more then I already do, just to chase him off." Lena muttered as she held out her hand, closing her eyes gently.

Kayura laughed merrily as she watched Lena's kanji symbol appear on her forehead as she tried to summon a single air spirit to her. The girl progressed quickly, able to speak to anything naturally made now, and summon just about any spirit. She was getting good! Her symbol, heart, really fit. She put her heart into the work, and as her teacher and friend, Kayura could ask for no more then that.

The Jewel glowed around Lena's neck, illuminating the blue turtle neck the girl wore that day. Winter was unusually chilly this time around, and snow had hit more then usual. Lena opened her eyes, suddenly feeling the energy click around her as she memorized how to do this. It just felt right this time as she straightened, holding her palm up. The energy was materializing, the spirit coming forth to answer whatever question she may have at that time, when a sudden chill passed down her spine, jolting her from concentration.

Lena gasped, lurching slightly before catching herself. Her normally pale skin was suddenly whiter then usual as she turned wide eyes that had changed to a paler shade of the brown they usually were with her frightened mood. She saw Kayura catching herself as well. Both of them had felt it, the transfer.

"That's not good…" Lena whispered.

"No, it wasn't. I didn't like it, but what was it," Kayura asked.

_It was a dark spirit. It passed through into this world from the nether realm…_

Lena lifted her head, listening to the voice that sounded of breezes, whirlwinds and hurricanes, "The spirits of Air tell me it was a dark spirit…"

Kayura looked at her with widened eyes, and then closed them, regaining her composure, "Then heaven help us all. I'm going to head back to the nether realm to see what is up."

"Be careful. The Earth spirits are starting to react as well now," Lena said, her skin still pale as she looked at Kayura, who was taking up her Ancient's Staff, "I will be. Thanks Lena."

"Yea…sure…" Lena said, her brow furrowed into a worried frown. Shaking her head, she sighed, releasing the tension as she had been taught. It was no use to worry about it. The problem would hit when it did, and that was when she would deal with it to the best of her ability. Instead, she worked on calming the spirits around her and those in the trees themselves, who were even more chatty then usual. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind, to be thought about later. After all, it was a secret that she heard the spirits like she did. It needed to stay that way.

* * *

_Author's Note: Alright then. Here is the prologue of the next story! I hope that I can make this one better then the one before, but I do know that this one won't be as long since the I have two more planned after this one. : P The rating on this one may end up going up if I need to do so, since my plans may change and I'm not sure of the rating on one part of it that I have to do._

_Hikaru_

**Preview:**

"_Attack!"

* * *

_

"_What are you doing here!"

* * *

_

"_So you are the ones who warped my best friend!"_


	2. Arrival

_Disclaimer: Well, here goes my disclaimer. I don't own them…probably never will…that's just how it goes, right? I do own Lena, Cat the Fuire family, as well as the other various characters I introduce._

_Here you are. The beginning of a new story, chapter one. I can't say my writing is popular, but the fact that people are enjoying it really makes me smile and say thanks to each and everyone of them that makes it known as such. So thank you all, and I hope that you like this chapter as well!_

**At A Glance**

Chapter 1: Surprises

Ryo yawned, stretching as he got of the plane. He glanced over at his friends, Sage, Kento, Rowen, Cye, Mia and Yulie each in turn, noticing the signs of fatigue and jet lag on each of them. Shaking his head, he went over to stand next to Mia, smiling at each of them, "Alright. We are here. What do we do now? I don't think that they will understand all of us Japanese speaking people right off."

Mia smiled cheekily, "That's why you guys can speak English, right? I know you learned it in school, and I can help with the rest along with Cye. It will be a snap!"

"Alright, so who are we supposed to meet?" Sage asked, looking over at the young woman.

"We are going to meet Mr. and Mrs. Fuire here. And before you ask again, no Lena doesn't know we are out here, and keep your mind links closed off to her so she can't figure it out," Mia said, looking at each of them, "I know it's the first time in nine months since you could do it, but give us a break here."

The guys laughed as Kento slung an arm around Mia as they walked out of the terminal, "You don't have to worry, Mi. Sis won't know we are here at all! Well…until we get there and see her…cause she shouldn't be able to sense our auras…and.."

Rowen laughed, "What he means to say is that you don't have to worry about us, we have it under control!"

Mia smiled, nodding at that as she led the way to the area that she was supposed to pick up the baggage and find their kind hosts, "Just listen. The Fuires are having us stay at their house. It's a kind offer, especially since they have…what…four, five children of their own to look after? So remember, manners. Those kids don't know all the violence you guys have…so try to keep that in mind."

The guys rolled their eyes tolerantly, having heard all this before. They smiled to each other with a nod of their heads, walking forward at a steady pace. Mia continued on with her warnings as they stopped, glancing over at two adults standing next to each other. The man had graying brown hair and eyes the color of hazel, for all the fact that he wasn't even forty, and used a cane to help him stand. His eyes spoke of a jolliness, yet his stance told all that he could be stern. His hair sported a military buzz cut. He held onto a sign that had Mia's last name written on it in English.

The woman beside him looked to be about thirty-five. She had a smiling face, and an obviously joyous demeanor. Here was where the guys could see resemblances. Shockingly, Lena looked almost exactly like her mother. Dark brown hair that, in her mother's case, had been slightly lightened with age and sun, and her brown eyes were every bit as lively as they remembered Lena's to be. However, this woman was obviously not the tomboy that Lena was, since a skirt and nice blouse was her chosen attire. Sure, it wasn't what she always wore, but the style the lady held up to was a casual nice theme, and she wore more pink then Lena was ever sure to wear in her line of choices.

Mia walked forward to where the couple stood, smiling as she switched into English to speak to the two, "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Fuire?"

The man looked over at her, listening to the faintly accented way the woman used the English, and smiled, "Yes. I'm Kaimen Fuire, and this is my wife, Lavender Fuire. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Mia Koji, the one who talked with you on the phone," Mia smiled as they recognized the person they had spoke with. Turning slightly, Mia ran the introductions as each boy nodded in turn to their name, "These are my companions, Ryo Sanada, Sage Date, Kento Rei Faun, Cye Mouri, Rowen Hashiba and Yulie Yamano."

"Pleased to meet all of you, "Mrs. Fuire spoke, "My daughter told us all about each of you when she came back. I'm glad you could come. The girl just hasn't stopped talking about all of you since she came back…But I'm glad to meet you in person."

Sage laughed, charming as ever as he walked forward to offer her his hand, "Some of it good, I hope Mrs. and Mr. Fuire."

Ryo shook his head, as Rowen laughed. Flirt king was at it again, and apparently still didn't have any shame. Mr. Fuire stepped forward, immediately to the rescue. He turned to Mia, "Please, call me Kaimen. However, I believe that I will have to wait to give permission on that to these boys."

Mia laughed as the teenagers with her grumbled at being called boys. She nodded, shaking his hand, "Can do. Thank you, sir. And you as well, Lavender."

"Well now, let's get your bags and head to our home. Well, your home for the next few weeks, but it's all the same," Lavender smiled, turning to walk with them to the baggage claim.

* * *

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Kayura asked, shocked as she looked at each of the warriors around her.

Dais nodded, "That fog made it difficult to see what was going on, but it looks like the Demons are growing restless again. Either way…"

"Either way, it's bad. My poisons can't stop them all," Sehkmet muttered, standing back as he watched what was going on.

The doors to the room of their throne like area opened, admitting Kale as he walked forward, clutching something in one hand as he walked up to Kayura. Fast travel was apparently a gift when you were in the Nether Realm, and he wanted to deliver the note before he truly blew his top. Kayura took it, noting his silence and anger as she looked to read it, suddenly awash with the feelings herself.

"What is it?" Sehkmet asked, trying to peer over Kayura's shoulder.

Dais looked, his eyes widening as he whistled slightly, "Oh god. It's a letter of revenge. These people are gloating before they do something!"

"Let me read!" Sehkmet demanded, taking the note in hand as he looked at it. He read the letter out loud to himself, "To the Ancient, Ronins and Warlords, I have come to cordially announce that you have committed serious crimes against my clan. As such, revenge is in order concerning the one who was at fault for the entire thing. The power with which such problems were brought forth, shall be given unto us for our control and benefit. There isn't much you can do to stop us, and may tragedy strike you in your blackened hearts that are disguised as pure."

Sehkmet blinked, the note was unsigned. He lifted his head to Kayura, "What does it mean?"

"It means that these things are going to take revenge for something, and they plan to do it soon. We just have to figure out where," Kayura said, folding her arms, "I'll have to cancel my training sessions with Lena for a bit."

* * *

"So, this is your place?" Rowen asked, using accented English that he and Mia had drilled to get right. The guys turned to look at the house in front of them with a small mannerism of awe. The house, in reality, was no where near as large as Mia's was, but it was cozy all the same. A total of three floors, the house contained numerous rooms. The outside had a ranch-like style, yet a mix of something newer in the front with a few vaulted areas of ceiling. It, in actuality, wasn't a fancy house, but quaint. An area that spoke of a garden, though covered in snow right at that moment, was accented by the numerous pine trees in the area. The house was located in a city like suburban area, and while it didn't have to much yard to it, was still nice all the same.

"Yes, it is! We've called this place home for about three years now," Mrs. Fuire smiled, nodding as she looked back into the van they were driving. Mr. Fuire smiled, laughing next to her, "It's cozy, for a family of our size, and I think that the rooms we have for you will work out. I hope you don't mind the sharing of rooms. I have a total of three rooms that I can give to you guys. I hope you don't mind."

"No, we don't mind at all," Ryo hurried to assure the two adults in the front, "We share in our normal accommodations as well."

"Yea, we don't mind, as long as Kento don't snore too much. I have a hard time ignoring it, and I'm his roommate," Cye teased as Kento turned to glare at his friend with a vengeance.

"Chill out, Kento, I was just teasing," Cye assuaged the irate teenager as Mia shook her head, sitting between Ryo and Rowen in the middle seat of the van.

"Well, since you are all here, let's get you into your rooms. Let's get your bags and go. Lucky for us all the other kids are off hanging out with friends," Mr. Fuire sighed, shaking his head as he led the way inside, walking around the other two parked cars in the driveway, "You all would be pestered endlessly by some of them. I can tell this is going to be an interesting time."

* * *

"WHOOO!" A cry sounded through the car as Lena winced, laughed from in the back seat. Music blared from the radio as the guy driving in the front head banged to the rocking music. Lena leaned forward to ruffle his brown hair, "Calm down, Sean! You are driving!"

"It's winter, girly! You gotta rock out sometime, man!" The other male in the front seat turned around, giving her a peace sign. His dark skin seemed to stand out no matter where they went, but then again, he had a flamboyant nature as it was. Black hair, twisted into twists girls loved to pull, shook about as his brown eyes danced with laughter. The black-haired girl beside Lena leaned forward, "Knock it off, Eric!"

Lena rolled her eyes. Yea, a laughing voice was very convincing. Either way, Lena looked over to her friend, a best friend of several years as it was, though unlike Sean, whom she had known with another few guys since childhood, they only knew each other for about 4 years. However, they clicked, though they were different in many ways. While Lena was a brunette with pale white skin, Cat had black hair with a tanned tint. Cat's eyes, brown, were of a dark color that didn't change with her moods as Lena's did. Even their attire was different, from Cat's glasses and baggy clothes to Lena's tomboyish tighter style and usual sunglasses. Even the height differences, with Cat being roughly 5'6", Lena topped her by about four more inches, and looked to possibly still be growing. Either way, they made a crazy pair.

Eric just rolled his eyes. He poked Cat with a finger that she tried to bite, clacking her teeth together viciously. Luckily, he moved his finger fast enough to avoid the catastrophe. The four teenagers bobbed their heads to the music, a chance for all of them to be themselves, even if it was short lived.

"Alright, Lena. We're finally at your house. Tell me though, why in the world are you needing to be here so early!" Sean whined, looking over his seat back to his friend.

Lena stuck her tongue out at him, "I need a reason?" She laughed, "My parents just said to be home at this time, and so I had to make sure I was. Come on, you know not to disobey my pop when he tells you to do something in that tone. Besides, I have to make sure Cat gets home, don't I?"

"Mrah," Cat said, shaking her head with a shrug, "Nyan Nya."

Eric looked at Cat, "And if I understood that, Asian girl, then I would give you a better reply."

"Don't you know? That's Cat's I don't care and I'm not in this sound!" Sean laughed as Lena shrugged, "Glad I'm not translator this time."

Everyone piled out of the car, shouting at each other with shrill laughs as they looked at the snow on the ground. Sean smirked, lobbing one at Eric, who in turn lobbed one at both Sean and Cat. Lena, trying to stay out of it, hung out by the car, trying to pick up something that was fraying at the edges of her senses. It seemed rather familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. That was when it hit.

"HEY!" Lena shouted, wiping snow from her face in a frustrated manner. Sean laughed, "Then stop acting like you see dead people!"

Sean threw another one at Lena as she dodged to the side, landing beside Cat. Nodding to her friend, they both smirked, and nodded. Cat stood, so solem for a moment that it made all of them stop throwing the snow balls. Cat looked at the boys, "Before you die, I have one thing to say. HAIL THE SACRED BOVINE!"

The guys, who were listening at that moment, didn't expect the sudden onslaught as they both got tackled by the two girls, who were armed with snow to immediately shove in their faces. Laughing, they picked themselves up, and backed off, looking smug with themselves as the boys tried to recover. In the mayhem, Lena laughed, leaning forward, "I think you guys better head home. I have to go inside as it is. I know my parents are waiting for me, and you two need to dry off!"

Sean gave her a sour look as Eric saluted, "Yes Ma'am!"

Cat laughed, shooing them off as the two girls watched the boys drive off, heading out, "That was fun."

"No kidding, but I liked it!" Lena laughed as Cat turned around to go to the door, when she stopped suddenly, eyes wide. Lena looked over at her friend, giving her a puzzled expression as she tilted her head to the side, "Cat?"

Cat pointed, to which Lena turned to face what was going on, hearing a family joking voice call out in Japanese, "Having all the fun without us, eh?"

"Kento!" Lena's eyes bugged out as she then blinked, taking in the fact that all five guys were there, with Mia and Yulie. So, Lena yelled out the only thing she could think of at that time. She smirked, turning over to Cat, and nodded. Pointing to the guys, who were still bundled in coats, she yelled "ATTACK!"

The snowballs rained down furiously upon the unsuspecting people.

* * *

"I just want to say thank you for letting us stay here, I really appreciate it," Mia said, nodding to each of the people before her with a small smile. They sat upon furniture in the main living room on the first floor. Strangely enough, the floors went down, not up in this house, and so the first living room, so to speak, was right when you walked into the house.

The other guys were looking around silently as Mr. Fuire nodded to her, "Not a problem, my dear. You did the same for my daughter when she went out there nine months ago."

Mia shrugged it off as a shout was heard outside, followed by a scream. Mrs. Fuire laughed, pointing out the window. Ryo got up, and looked out the window first, followed by the others. Rowen began choking back a laugh as Kento stood behind him, smiling. Before them, in front of a white car, stood Lena, dodging a snow ball thrown by one of two boys. A snowball fight followed, resulting in something that looked like a full out war.

Soon after, the two boys were tackled by two girls, the other Sage recognized as Cat from a picture Lena had showed him a long time ago. He blinked in shock, suddenly feeling strange.

'I'll show those two boys a thing or two about playing like that with my…ok…thoughts can stop there. I think it's done…yup…done,' Sage thought to himself, blinking rapidly as he shook his head out.

"Let's go out and say hi!" Kento cried out, jumping around like a kid hyped up on candy. Ryo laughed out as Rowen turned to reply, "And get in the middle of that? I don't think so."

Cye just gave a shy smile and shrug at the two adults beside them as he shared a tolerant look with Mia. Sage just shook his head, "Yea, and impress everyone with your own snowball skills?"

Kento nodded, "Yup!"

Mia rolled her eyes, "Stop speaking in Japanese. We need to speak in English…besides, it's rude when they don't all know the language you speak!"

The boys jumped guiltily, Yulie laughing in the background, as Mia glared at each of them. The nodded, finally speaking in English, "Sorry…"

Lavender laughed, "It's not big, Lena does it when she gets mad. The most frequent word is baka, which we all understand thanks to her."

Mia laughed as Kento dashed to the door, seeing that the two guys had laughed, "Come on guys!"

The others followed him, except Yulie who opted to stay behind Mia, who stayed in the doorway. Kento, cocky as ever, called out in Japanese, "Having all the fun without us, eh?"

Lena turned about, staring as Cat did, amazed. She blinked rapidly, "Kento!"

Kento gave her his characteristic grin as the other guys filled in behind him, smiling smugly. Lena seemed to run through several thoughts when she turned to the girl next to her, pointed at them, and shouted, "Attack!"

Cat laughed, "ATTACK!"

Suddenly the guys got bombarded by snowballs at a rapid pace. The front yard became a battle field as they spread out, scooping up snow and throwing it at each other, guys against the girls. Sure, the battle was a btit unfair, but no one really paid head, and Cat threw those snowballs with deadly accuracy as Lena made them up behind her.

The snowball fighting went down as Lena stood up, laughing at them. She called out in Japanese as she ran forward, tackling Kento, who braced himself for it, then turning and hugging each in turn, "What are you guys doing here!"

Rowen laughed as he got hugged, all of them soaked, "What? Never heard of vacations?"

"Thought we'd take you up on the offer of going skiing or something," Ryo smiled, ruffling her hair.

"What they mean is that we had to make a visit sometime!" Cye cried out, smiling fit to crack his face as Kento swung Lena around once, then put her down, crying out, "Come on, sis! You know you missed us!"

Lena laughed, turning to hug Sage, who smiled back at her and enveloped her in his own tight grip, "We missed you to, you know."

Lena smiled, nodding at him, "Question…"

"Hmm?" Sage asked, looking down at her as he let her out of the hug. He smiled slightly, they were eye level.

"Are those two together yet?" Lena asked, then cried out in frustration as Sage shook his head and mentally replied. _'No. We all knew you would ask though."_

_"Man…it's great to see all of you again. I haven't been able to talk to anyone like this in a long time." _Lena smiled, beaming at each of them.

They just laughed with a shrug as Lena backed away from them to pull over Cat from where she was, speaking in English this time, "Cat Nakashima? These are the people I told you about, Sage, Ryo, Rowen, Kento and Cye. Though I do have to ask, where is Mia?"

"I'm right here, Lena-chan!" Mia cried, coming forward to give Lena a hug.

"I'm so surprised to see you!" Lena cried, looking at everyone.

Ryo nodded, "We know. We tried to keep it that way, even your parents were in on it!"

Lena just laughed, then watched as Cat came forward, glaring at each of the guys before her, before giving them a cocky smile of her own with a small shrug of carelessness, "So you are the ones who warped my best friend!"

Everyone blinked rapidly, looking at Cat who glanced at each and everyone as Lena sighed, shaking her head. Cat pointed at them, "You took her from the Bovine's Influence!"

Everyone just stared at her blankly until Mrs. Fuire called them in to come inside, due to their shivering bodies and cold wind.

* * *

Author's note: _Well, here is chapter 1! Hard to believe, I know, but since I have very limited access to internet right now, my updates won't be all that great right now. This includes all stories I have up right now, so I give my apologies right now. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter, and let me know what you think!_

_Hikaru_

**Reviews: Thank you all so much!**

Inda:_ You better believe it! I have to keep writing!_

Meira: _Of course! I'm only glad that I can do this right! lol_


	3. Meeting the Family

_Disclaimer: As much as we all want to, I know that none of us really own the Ronins or their counterparts in the series. I do own, gratefully speaking, Lena and her family, Cat and the various other characters I introduce into the story for either your amusement or mine._

_Here is the next chapter, number two. I finally made it back! All that blasted trouble with the hackers left me unable to reach any comp at all, and I didn't like it all. Anyways, this is just to let you know that I didn't fall off the face of the earth, and I will have another one-shot up soon, just to let you know. I have to revise the way the thing is set up, since I have to rules for other submissions posted at the end of my first one, but I doubt anyone is really going to consider them there! Lol _

**At A Glance**

Chapter 2: Meeting the Family

The guys blinked at the irate girl before them, watching her accuse them of something from who knew where as Lena just shook her head, trying not to laugh as Cat stalked forward, gripping Lena's arm, then pulled her back to where the fight had been on their side. Cat then glanced between them all, nodded, and then folded her arms.

"Sacred…bovine?" Kento asked, clueless as usual as Rowen smiled, as puzzled as the rest.

"What does that mean?" Ryo asked, and then grimaced, repeating it in English. Lena just laughed, noticing the trouble they were having with the lingual shifts. She rapidly fired a comment to them, "_Now you know what it was like for me when I went over there."_

She was awarded with five glares as she laughed at them.

_They need to be caught off-guard with surprises sometimes, it helps them out._

Lena quickly hid a smile as Cat went into another round with those in front of her, she herself listening to the voice that reminded her of calm waters, icy winters and torrents of oceans. It seemed that the spirits were rather merciless at times. Either way, her own spirits were higher by far. The cold was completely forgotten, and she couldn't believe it. Her she was, surrounded by her friends that she became close to in such short time when she was in Japan. Today was the day that she could truly just be happy and the spirits seemed to be in favor.

_"What?" _Sage never missed a beat. Lena just smiled and shrugged, shaking her head as she turned to the other guys in front of her. Shaking off the mind talk, she smiled at them, noticing the way Ryo watched Mia. This was going to be interesting, "So, how long are you guys out here?"

The answers came in mixed replies and languages. She laughed. She knew she would have to play out the roll of translator as she listened to the replies, watching Cat begin the next round of arguments.

Kayura stood in the backyard of Lena's house, nodding to herself. There was no way she could inform Lena of the changes right now, she'd just leave a note on her desk. Things weren't looking good, not at all, as she turned to gaze over the snowy yard that early November morning to look at Kale with a nod.

He had insisted on coming, not backing down to make sure that their leader would be alright. None of them doubted the damage that would be had if the Ancient had disappeared on them, no one wanted to try. Kayura's eyes actively scanned the area in a manner that mimicked Kales, searching to spot anything out of place.

For some reason, her scrying had revealed that things were about to undergo a total upheaval. No one could foresee much more then that, other then the fact that this was a force from the former demonic army. She had o clue as to where they were going, or what it was they were up to, but anything concerning these demons couldn't mean any good at all.

Closing her eyes, she began to try to recall the Arabic language that Lena had been striving to teach her for a while now, so she could write the girl a note. A hand rested upon her shoulder as she looked up to see Kale, who just shook his head, "Use the mind link. No one else will hear it; just tell her to show nothing as she is listening, and such like that."

Kayura nodded, "Good idea."

The woman closed her eyes, searching for the right wavelength that she had to follow to reach Lena's mind. Once she had it, she began to speak.

_"Lena. You hear me?"_

Laughter could be heard as the guys and Mia each spoke with Lena. Trading off stories about the time in-between that they had seen each other last, they avoided the terrible stories as Lena sat down beside Sage, Kento on her other side.

"So, what trouble has hardhead gotten himself into?" Lena laughed, pointing up at Kento beside her, who put on a brave grimace and stuck his tongue out at her, "I got into no trouble!"

"Right, which is why Cye had to ban you from the kitchen, again! Right?" Rowen answered slyly, as Mrs. Fuire laughed, "He can't be that bad."

Ryo and Lena started choking up as Cye and Sage covered their faces to hide a laugh as Mia shook her head and Yulie looked up with a smile. Rowen shrugged as Yulie responded, "Last time he was in the kitchen, he ate all the food we were going to use for dinner!"

"Like you guys are any better!" Kento cried; a mask of indignation upon his face, though his eyes sparkled with the amusement he always felt.

Shaking her head, "How did you guys get here? And how did you manage it without my knowing?" Lena grinned up at Sage, who patted her shoulder.

"Well, I've been talking with your parents for a while now, and we all thought it would be a good idea anyways," Mia said, with a small shrug, "Airplanes…"

"Well, then what do you all want to do while you are here? I mean, there is plenty to do, though it may not be on the scale that Japan has or anything," Lena said, leaning forward, over her legs. Mr. Fuire smiled, looking at his oldest daughter, "Simple. Thought you all would love to go skiing, since we usually don't have snow this early in the year, and it is the perfect opportunity!

"You mean it!" Lena smiled at Yulie's reply as the others laughed. Mia nodded, "Yes, we even have a cabin near there that we are all going to stay in!"

"ALRIGHT!" Yulie shouted, echoed by Kento and the other guys. Lena just smiled up at her father. "You mean it?

Her mother nodded, "Yes, my dear. You guys need to have fun as well."

The cheering seemed to grow in excited levels as the volume rose, in time to hear a door open and shut, three voices coming from the doorway. Everyone seemed to turn as one to see who it was. In the doorway stood three kids, two looking to be about the same age as the other, and the other a bit older with shorter hair, about a few years younger then Lena herself.

"Eh…pop? What's goin' on?" The oldest of the three looked over at Mr. Fuire, shrugging as her short blond hair shifted about her face, the baby blue of her shirt and jeans visible against the stark contrast of the darker blue jacket. A red backpack completed her ensemble as she tried to figure out what was going on.

Lena stood, introducing each of the people in the living room. As she mentioned each of the guys, the two younger children's eyes seemed to light up with interest. Immediately, their things were on the floor as they darted forward to inspect each of these five men that had Lena's high opinion. The boy was the first, looking to be about seven, brown hair cut into a short cut about his ears as he looked up at Ryo, then Sage, "Are you guys the ones who taught my older sister to be so cool? I never knew she could kick butt like that! No one but the people in the movies can!"

Lena blushed, looking away at the amused stare of Mia and the semi glower of Kento and the others. The little girl looked up over at the boy, "Come on, Chris. You haven't even met these cute guys before!"

Lena coughed even more, twisting in her seat a bit as her face burned a brighter red then before as Sage turned pleading eyes to Lena, the little girl before him smiling, her brown hair tied back behind her head as she tilted her head to the side, standing next to her brother, Chris, in her pink dress. She shrugged as the oldest of the three stepped forward, reaching over to help the guys in a small way, giving Sage and Rowen a cursory glance, though she was only fourteen herself. She smiled, nodding at each of them, "I'll admit, they are cute, like Maron said!"

Lena squealed out at her, shaking her head in small horror, "You have to be kidding me, Lora! You are...Arg!"

Kento laughed, swinging an arm around the girl, "Come on now, it ain't that bad. The girls have good taste!"

Lena was so embarrassed, she could have cried as she watched each of the guys weasel their way out of questions and such, suddenly glad that Cat had gone home already. She sighed, smiling slightly as she relaxed. Even with her parents trying to get those three out of the way, it just seemed impossible.

_You asked for it._

No she hadn't…Had she?

_Besides…they are cute!_

Lena frowned, thinking hard. Apparently the spirits of wind were still the most opinionated of all of them, and they talked way too much. She saw Sage glancing at her from the corner of her eye, and smiled at him, noticing that his girl problems followed him even here at her own house. He rolled his eyes, knowing that she wasn't going to help him as he tried to peel the kids off of his form as best as he could.

Lena shook her head as another voice made its way through her head, entirely different from that of the spirits.

_"Lena. Can you hear me?"_

_"Yea…I can…"_ Lena nearly jumped, almost forgetting to shield her mind from the others. Praying like crazy that they hadn't caught her slip up, she tuned in to what Kayura had to say, "_What is it?"_

"_Don't let the guys hear this, or let on about what's going on right now with this conversation. I don't want them knowing yet, since I have no idea about it myself, but this is basically to let you know that our training sessions can't continue as planned for right now…"_

_"Oh, is that all? I thought you had something important to say,"_ Lena was sarcasm itself as she spoke to Kayura, carefully showing nothing on her features, schooling them to a placid look as she looked at each of those before her. Damn…she couldn't pull anything over him could she?

Sage was looking at her, eyebrow raised. His empathic abilities had obviously picked up on it, that…or his damn perceptiveness. Rowen too, by the looks of it. The two of them were watching her with raised eyebrows as Sage leaned forward to ask what was wrong. She just shook her head, indicating that she would explain later, since the kids were mobbing the guys once more.

_"Sugar yourself, aren't you doll?"_

_"I try. Anyways, does this have to do with the spirit upheaval earlier?"_

_"Yes, so we are trying to investigate it. Apparently the demons of the old force have risen up. We don't know where they will attack, or when. Either way, it's bad news with that group."_

_"No kidding, need my help?"_

_"No, not right now, anyways. I will call on you as necessary."_

_"You always do, don't you?"_

_"Bye to you for now."_

_"Good luck!" _Lena had cried out to Kayura on the link, nearly feeling the older woman's smile as she shut off the link, brought back to the real world once more to be able to spring into action to help the guys.

_You know…the Ancient is right. Something is up to no good…_

Lena nodded at the voice that sounded of ancient dirt and green life.

_Earth is right…None of us like it. _

Warmth of a candle, and the heat from a fiery blaze warmed her mind as she listened to the spirits of Fire, looking to the guys once more. Either way, they'd be ready. Sighing, she sent the spirits to watch for themselves what was going on. Nothing they could do now, but with the arrival of the knowledge of the demons coming back, a silent creep of unease seeped into her mind when a voice of breezes and wilds hurricanes spoke.

_So…what are you going to do for the ski trip? No sense in worrying about anything else right now._

That made Lena smile. What wind had said was true, and either way, she could take it in stride. She was stronger now, no doubt, and ready for what could happen. She was certain.

* * *

_Author's note: Ok, I'm a bit out of the loop for writing the fictions, since all that trouble happened, but now I'm back and into full swing! YAY! Anyways, Tell me what you think if this so far! And if you have any requests for one-shots or challenges, please! Send them my way! Lol _

_Hikaru _

**Reviews: Thank you all so much! **

**Inda:**_ You betcha, girl! I'm back! Thanks for watching my stories so far! _

**Meira: **_Thanks to you as well, are owed! I appreciate how you constantly review, sorry for the length in time that this took to get up. I will read your chapter soon, since this is the first chance I've had to get back online in a long \ time. Anyways, best of luck to you in battling for your comp! lol _

**1Scorpion2:** _Thanks! I'm glad you liked it as much as you did. I always welcome new opinions amongst the old, and as such, Welcome to my insane telling! Lol Anyways, I hope you continue to read it!_


	4. Shocks of America and Ski Trips

Disclaimer: _All that jazz…I don't own em, just my characters._

_Alright, here is the next chapter. I wanted to get this up as soon as possible, so that I could give you all the chance to read my next ideas…Heh. Anyways, let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions on what to do in any of my stories, feel free to send them my way. You never know, I may use them. _

**At a Glance**

Shocks of America and Ski Trips

Sage sighed over the balcony like porch at Lena's house, standing near the other guys. They had finally managed to peel the children off them, and that only having been succeeded when Lena roared out a threat that none of them would have wanted upon them, though each of the guys would tease her about it for a long time to come.

The brisk winter air was refreshing, and as nice as this vacation was going to be, they could still see why Lena said that her house could be stifling and hard to get around. Either way, it was amazing what America could…

"Kinda nice visiting America without the evil wizards, eh?" Ryo grinned, leaning over the rail as he watched the night sky beside Kento. He hid his frustration well, since Mia was off helping Lena put things together for the night. A lot still had to be done, so that everyone could settle in for the night before they all went off to the cabin for their skiing weekend and getaway.

"Yea…it is, mate. I didn't realize that areas like this could be so calm here," Cye said, glancing up at the mountains, "I miss the ocean though."

"Of course you do, buddy. This is an inland area, after all," Rowen said, leaning against the rail to look up at the stars, wondering if he could call his armor fast enough to fly up to see them.

"Gee, smart as always, aren't you, Ro?" Kento said, grinning as he walked forward to sit on the rail as Sage glanced up at his four friends, beginning to smile softly. He still remembered what it felt like, those two, three months ago when his armor had been controlled, and he still couldn't get over it. The guilt of the lives lost due to his power was almost too much, yet he fought to go on.

"What's up Sage?" Kento said, thumping his shoulder as Sage settled against the wall beside the sliding glass of the door to the patio. The blond man just shook his head with a sigh, and offered a feeble smile, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Just a bad memory."

Kento raised an eyebrow, shrugged, then faced the mountains as Cye and Ryo did, knowing he would get nothing else from Sage that evening. Since the Shikaisen incident, he had been a closed book, and while he dated and went out with girls like he usually did, none of it had his former vigor. But in truth, all it was, was a bad memory.

* * *

Lena watched Mia walk out onto the patio, Yulie already in bed sound asleep. Smiling softly to herself, she shrugged, knowing that this was going to be one trip that was completely different from the rest. She thought through some courses of action that she was considering, and decided to contact the forces that she had deployed since hearing of the stirring trouble. Closing her eyes, she sought for the spirits that were always about her. Those of the trees, the air, the very earth itself and more were residing there, waiting for her words that she was about to give.

Kayura had trained her well, teaching her control. The spirits weren't going to take control of overwhelm her as they had before. She could block or listen at will, and her shield was becoming better. Ofuda scrolls became apart of her arsenal, and she used them at will with the elements help. She had soon learned, under the watchful eye of the warlords in combat training, that the powers she controlled were the spirits themselves, not the elements. Sure, she could summon them with the scrolls, but the powers couldn't match the concentration that each of the nine mystical armors contained.

In the end, she had the broader range for defensive strategies, but was no where near as strong in Fire as Ryo was, since she only commanded the spirits, not the element itself. This was the same with each, as she had learned, but it didn't stop her from contacting the spirits for answers. The spirits weren't just the dead, but that of every living thing there was. And as such, she had eyes anywhere she so chose.

_Any word on the renegade demons?_ She asked, voicing the question to all the spirits listening. She thanked her lucky starts that the dark spirits weren't about.

_None, but we can at least keep looking for you…_ The voice of fire spirits and their brethren spoke.

_Thanks…I appreciate it._ She smiled a bit, nodding at the info as she stepped forward, looking at her friends on the porch. Taking in the auras she saw in each, she shook her head, stepping forward. Her hand lay gently upon Sage's shoulder as she smiled up into his slightly startled gaze.

He blinked rapidly, not having expected her to do that, and surprised that he wasn't paying enough attention to pick up on her presence. Damn, he must have really been distracted. Reaching up, he placed a hand over hers, shaking his head to the words she mouthed at him. Are you ok?

She read his lips back, smiling grimly as she looked up at him with a small shrug. Yea…don't worry about me. His words exactly. Her grip tightened, showing that she wasn't giving up, merely backing off for the moment in order to allow him his space. She would ask later, as she knew he would about her spacing out earlier.

Everyone was quiet on the deck, watching the night sky in a serene state as the stars and moon revealed themselves from the cloudy reminisce that revealed itself in the sky that night. Lena hid a smile, offering Sage a glance of her amusement, who returned it as readily. Standing before them, as Rowen and Cye walked to where Lena and Sage stood, Ryo and Mia were holding hands, speaking quietly as they pointed to the stars in the sky with small smiles.

The image was so sweet, that Lena knew what she had to do. Glancing to each of the guys, she spoke along the mind link that each of them had to the other, "_Come on guys. Let's get out of here. I think they should be left alone…they finally are paying attention to each other!"_

_"Indeed. About time," _Kento nodded at that, jumping off the rail as he walked towards the others. Cye smiled gently, turning into the house, the others not far behind. Lena blinked, smiling, suddenly feeling wistfulness from such a thing happening in front of them. All of them were seventeen now, and she just couldn't believe that she was wanting a bit of romance for herself. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she glanced up at Sage, who was smiling wryly down at her.

He felt her shrug, and shook his head. Together they walked inside, leaving Ryo and Mia to talk about what was going on about them, letting the dark of the night be their peace and calm to the hopes that each obviously had for each other.

* * *

Sighing, Dais glanced around. The demons were doing nothing at all, except all the usual things for them. Fighting amongst themselves; having the strange strength that they always had. Something was off, and he knew it.

Darting along, he caught up to the rendezvous spot where he was to meet up with Sehkmet. Landing in place, he slowly walked forward, seeing that the warlord of venom wasn't alone by any means. Kale and Kayura stood beside the green haired man, conversing in heated manners.

"I know! But my scrying isn't getting anything, and I am as clueless as you!" Kayura hissed angrily, her frustration visible.

Kale shook his head, his calm caught in place, "We can't figure out their next move till we find their motivation. Any luck finding the demons in the mortal realms? I mean, that is the part we are supposed to be looking for, right?"

"Yea, but they were easy to find. It doesn't make sense to me. Kayura, you said even Lena picked up on them, which means they aren't hiding in the least," Sehkmet said, shaking his head.

"Hey! The girl has gotten better! No thanks to you!" Kayura cried, taking insult from the implied failure of her training.

"Calm down you three," Dais said, stepping from the shadows. Immediately, Kayura turned her attention to him, her violet eyes gazing steadily into his with a small hint of frustration. It was understandable, really. He felt it as well, but acted less upon it.

"I admit, it is strange. And no, Kayura, I didn't find out anything new. The fact is, this really bothers me. They just sit there, doing nothing really," Dais said, quiet as usual.

"Yes, but there must be a reason! And how are demons strange?" Sehkmet asked, shrugging as Kale's eyes widened, "Demons don't act like that without a person leading them, correct?"

"Right, which means they are waiting," Kayura said as they all headed back to the castle they resided in.

"But what is it they are waiting for? I don't think any of us truly know," Sehkmet said, shrugging as he held the plants he used for his poisons.

Dais shook his head, face grim, "And that's why I'm worried. This is bigger then we thought."

"Should we get help?" Kale asked as Kayura hurriedly replied, "No. Not yet anyways. I don't see the reason to alert the Ronins yet."

They all nodded, taking in the ideas that this may escalate into something they really weren't sure they wanted it to be.

* * *

"Everyone ready to go?" Mia cried out, standing beside Ryo, who was throwing the bags into the back of the rental van they were all using to head up to the place.

Sage smiled as Kento pumped his arms, "Oh yea! I'm so ready!"

"Let's hit the slopes!" Rowen cried out as Cye bowed to Lena's parents, "Thank you for letting us stay here for this time."

The couple just laughed, waving off his thanks as Mr. Fuire spoke, "Nothing to worry about, my boy. Couldn't leave you in a hotel or anything, Lena would have raised a fit!"

"Darn right I would have!" Lena said smiling as she and Yulie emerged from the house, carrying the last of the bags. Stopping next to her parents, she gave them each a hug and a kiss, offering them a smile, "I'm gonna miss you, but I'll see you in three days, right?"

"Of course dear," Mrs. Fuire smiled, shrugging slightly as she hugged her daughter back. Mr. Fuire grinned, "And if any boys try anything, remember, I'll kick the crap out of them for you."

"With your cane, father dear?" Lora's voice sounded from inside, stepping out, Maron and Chris beside her. The young boy looked like he was about to chase after the five teenage boys again, who each were giving him worried glances. One Yulie was enough, they didn't need a second.

"Insolent to the end, child," Lena smiled, giving her sisters and brother each a hug as she went down. Cye hid a smile, whispering over to Kento and Rowen, "She'd never admit it, but she loves those kids. Even despite all the stuff they throw her into."

The guys agreed as Lora stepped up to them, "Are you sure you have to leave? I mean, you guys are cute. You could just go on the town with me."

Ryo shuttered as Lora gave a wink at each of them followed by a smug smile that must have come naturally to her. Rolling her eyes, Lena tossed the last of her bags into the car as she smiled up at her family. She had no worries about leaving them. The spirits were watching her family as they did her, at her request. Nothing would go after them, that much she was sure of.

"I'll drive!" Kento cried, walking to the right side of the van and opening the door. A look of surprise crossed his face, "Wait! The driver's seat is on the wrong side!"

Lena laughed, "No it isn't. And I'll drive. In America, it's different, you know?"

Kento glowered as Mia laughed, handing the girl the keys. Rowen shrugged, "Aren't the cops here more vigilant? They'd notice if an underage person is driving."

"But I'm not underage…I have my license," Lena said, blinking rapidly.

The mouths dropped on each of the guys, as Mia and Lena's parents hid grins of their own. Ryo stammered out, "But you are only seventeen!"

"But you can legally drive at sixteen here, "Sage said, laughing at last.

"Come on, just get in!" Lena laughed, pulling her purple coat closer to her as she stepped to the driver's wheel and opened the door, "If you want proof, my car is right there. Besides, I'll explain all this later. I'm freezing!"

Each of them tumbled into the car, closing the doors, and waved goodbye as Lena put the car into gear and began to drive off for their vacation.

* * *

"So…are we there yet?" Kento said from the back seat, glancing out to the side as Rowen sighed, exasperated at the young man sitting beside him.

"No Kento, we aren't!" Sage cried out, raising his voice to be heard over Mia's and Lena's giggles.

"So, anyways, where is this cabin exactly?" Cye asked, leaning forward to where Lena was, concentrating on driving. The girl smiled, "Oh, I think you'll like this one. It's a cabin about two hours away from my house. And it belongs to my friend you met earlier!"

"WHAT!" Ryo asked, shocked.

"Yup! It's Cat's! I know you didn't believe it at first, but it truly is! Besides, it will be fun with her along!" Lena laughed as the other guys grumbled, wondering about the girl who had readily pelted them with snowballs and threatened them for taking her friend from a cow's influence.

Chuckling, Lena's senses began to go off as the guy's did. A scream from Mia alerted the rest to the problem before them as Lena braked the van on the deserted road they were traveling.

_Lena! Snow demons…watch out! The aren't here just to play this time!_

Lena grimaced as the spirits were clamoring at once. Each of the guys quickly stepped out of the van, the other three people right behind them. Together, they were going to have to take this thing down, and they would have to do it fast!

"We are here to fight you, Ronins! Face us like the brave creatures you claim to be!" The largest one hissed, as the other two stood at the ready, willing to begin the battle at any time.

* * *

_Author's note: Well, here is the third chapter of this story. I'll be honest, this story isn't going to be as long as the last one, not by a long shot. This is due to the fact that I have some drama coming up that I refuse to reveal at this time, since I'm a nut, and wanted to make another sequel after this one. This story is acting as a bridge, for the most part, and I really have to play with the times and all, you know? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will tell me what you think of it!_

_Hikaru_

**Reviews, Thank you all! All from ffnet!**

**Inda:**_ Hey you. I read the story, well partially. The lemon thing you have going makes it hard for me to read to much at a time, cause I really start to laugh at the things the guys are doing on the outside! Anyways, I'll send a review your way soon! As for the sacred bovine? Well, it's an old joke between me and my beta reader, so I had to put it in:P_

**Meira Evanstar: **_Thank a ton, you! I appreciate it! You and Inda have been awesome reviewers, telling me what you thought each time you reviewed! I just wanted to say thanks, and I will update as fast as I can!_

**1TheScorpion2:**_ I'm glad you are into it! I really am! As for the evil? I think you will be rather surprised at what I pull out of my hat for this one, since I plan a flash from the past combined with something entirely different. When I say past, I mean from Insanity's Requiem. Anyways, thanks for the review!_

**Preview:**

"_We are going to take you down!"

* * *

_

"_What is your horse's name?"

* * *

_

"_I Have NO Idea!"_


	5. Cabin Warmth

_Disclaimer: I don't own the guys or their actual counterparts, though my funds did allow me to keep Lena and the various characters that I made up! YAY!_

_Alright then. Here is the next chapter, chapter four! Like I said, it is going by a bit slow, since this story is going to be shorter then the others I plan to write. None of it is entirely easy, but I am trying. Anyways, read and enjoy! After this, I will write the next one-shot, I believe. I remain in hope that someone else will submit one for them! Hehehe! Oh! Read up on it! I worked hard on the latest one, and I'd like you all to tell me what you think!_

**At A Glance**

Chapter 4: Cabin's Warmth

"Look guys, we have friends who want to play!" Kento said, smirking as he walked out of the van, sulking about the driving arrangements no longer.

"How astute of you, Kento. We never would have guessed, "Rowen muttered, standing beside Cye and Kento, his subarmor already appearing as Mia dragged Yulie back.

"Lena, stay back with Mia and Yulie!" Ryo cried out as the girl nodded, darting back to where the other two stood, allowing the guys who were already suited up to begin the fight. Sage immediately put himself in the way of possible attacks on the girls and Yulie as each of them threw themselves into battle. Kento yelled out, "We are gonna take you down!"

* * *

_Clang…ring…clang…ring…_

_Kayura glanced up at the staff she held, its power beginning to glow as she neared it…the answer to what it was that she sought. Somewhere close was the answer, the truth of what these demons sought. She would find it…yes…guided by the Ancient's staff…_

_"Where are you, Great Spirit…I require your audience," She spoke softly, white robes with hinted shades of red and black shifted about her form, billowing gracefully about shoeless feet. Her eyes glanced from side to side, her voice soft, trying to pinpoint where the spirit was. He was there, oh yes…he was…but why wouldn't he show himself?_

_"Of course, Lena has an easier time of this…doesn't she…?" Kayura's voice dripped sarcasm as she thought momentarily of the girl then returned to finding what she sought. Stepping forward once more, she failed to notice the shadows. _

_The shadows…ever creeping, began to rise about her, blocking the path in an evidently hopeless manner. Lifting her head, Kayura saw them at last…given no time to scream…_

Kayura shot up, sweat dripping in her eyes as she sought to find out where she was; her mind frantic. What was going on?

Raising a hand to wipe her brow, she sighed, glancing once more into the scrying bowl in front of her, "Can't believe I fell asleep."

Shaking her head out, she began to try once more. There had to be some answer, and she had made a promise to find it. Yet, where was the Great Spirit? Or the other forces in place to help her? Something wasn't right…and it was beginning to rear its ugly head all too soon.

* * *

"AHH!" A cry of pain shot into the air as Rowen slammed back against Sage. For some reason, these demons were stronger then before. Something fueled their rage and power beyond that of a normal snow demon. The guys regrouped, debating to summon their armors. SO far, the girls and everyone were alright, but it was bound to change anytime, and they couldn't take that chance.

Rushing forward, Ryo cocked his fist to slam into one of them, followed up by Rowen's round house kick. Kento strong armed the next one as Kento and Cye punched and kicked the same one in a furious manner.

Their earnest endeavors weren't in vain as it had seemed, however, for the two fell before, crying up in vain for a survival that would never be theirs. The guys sighed, landing beside each other, about the two as Kento grinned up at the others, "Well, we showed them not to mess with the Ronin Warriors!"

"Wait," Cye, "Wasn't there more?"

"Yea…a third one! But where is it?" Rowen cried out as a scream sounded out. All of them turned around, their worst fears suddenly confirmed as the third and final of the snow demons was leaping at the girls, its kamikaze attack an attempt to land a crushing blow before it died. Razor sharp claws backed by muscle in white fur reached for Mia and the other two as the others began to run forward.

"No!" Ryo cried out, shuttering as he watched what he thought to be the worst. No matter how hard his legs pumped, he knew he couldn't reach them in time, and he was the closest.

"Atsunokodon!" Lena's voice cried as she darted around Mia, holding an Ofuda scroll tightly in her hand, her eyes glinting dangerously as the purple shield rose up around the three of them, deflecting the monster back. It wasn't that she was the strongest, she was merely the closest, and that was why her defensive spiritual shield worked.

The creature hissed as he jumped back, smarting from the power that he felt rise up suddenly from the purple aura that enshrouded the brunette girl. The guys snapped into action as they slammed into action, beating down on the final demon before them.

The battle ended not long after, leaving each of them to a silence they hadn't realized would happen. The shield around the three on the side dropped, the Ofuda scroll at Lena's side, where her hand rested. Ryo and the others darted to where they were and began speaking all at once, "You guys ok?" "What was that?" "What the heck?" "Lena! Why are you still glowing?"

At that question, Lena blinked, looking at herself. The aura was beginning to fade. Her face scrunched up, showing how weird she thought that was, but said nothing on it as she shrugged, letting Mia answer the questions they guys had. When things had settled down, everyone sighed, shaking their heads.

"What were they…err…how about why were they here?" Cye asked, looking around with a small shrug. Lena sighed, shrugging a bit. She wasn't quite sure, but she looked at each of the guys and gave them what Kayura told her, in fewer words, "Don't worry. I don't know much either, but Kayura is investigating it…so yea."

"Kayura? Kayura! It makes sense now!" Ryo laughed, shaking his head in an almost sarcastic way, "It totally figures."

Mia stood up, shaking her head with a small sigh as she looked to each of the guys, then Lena, "Good job learning control. Where…"

"Kayura," Lena said, shrugging, "Come on. Let's get in the van and head to the cabin. I'm sure everything will turn out better in just a bit!"

Apparently the guys saw something in her smile and let it be with a small nod as something occurred to Kento. He groaned, "I still can't believe you can legally drive!"

AT long last, everyone began to laugh, heading off to what they hoped to be a good vacation.

* * *

"What!" Kayura said, whirling about in her robes as she looked at Dais and Kale, "The demons are acting out now?"

"They just made a move on the Ronins," Dais said.

"They were crying for revenge…you don't think…" Kale said, glancing between as Kayura sighed, suddenly looking older then she had in years. Running a hand along her face, she sighed, "Revenge…wonderful. Revenge for what?"

"Revenge for their fallen…revenge for the failure of success almost nine months ago," Sehkmet said calmly, standing against the pillar.

Kale's eyes seemed to light up, "That would make sense, wouldn't it?"

"Yea…a little too much like sense. But who is fueling the anger?" Kayura asked, suddenly wondering how so many mysteries were dumped in her lap like this.

* * *

"So this is it?" Kento asked, his eyes widening as he looked at the lodge cabin before them. The ski like lodge stood before them, a coral of sorts on the side. A snow man stood in the yard before them as Rowen stepped forward and turned and looked at the girls who were smiling, "This is the ski lodge!"

"No…" Lena laughed as Mia answered the rest of the way, "It is just the place to stay. The ski lodge is actually about a mile away from here at least."

"Are you serious?"Ryo asked, gripping some of the bags from the van.

"Yup! I know they are!" Yulie shouted happily, jumping around a bit with a smile.Rolling her eyes, Lena grabbed her other bags from the car, which were taken from her before she could protest by Sage, who offered her a charming grin and walked with them, ignoring her stomping protest. Cye just laughed as he grabbed the last few and they headed inside.

"It looks cozy mate, but why is it lit?" Cye asked, looking from side to side.

"Because we are only here for the weekend. It doesn't belong to us," Mia said with a smile and a nod.

"What?" Kento asked, "Then who does it…"

"MRAAAAH!" A snowball came from nowhere, pelting Kento in the face as a body tackled Lena into the ground, startling the girl into yelping in complete surprise. The guys relaxed and began to laugh as they realized exactly what it was that had just caused the commotion.

"Cat!" Lena yelled, "Get off my back!"

"Nope!" Cat cried, smiling with a nod as she looked up at the other guys happily, "Hiya!"

* * *

"Really? This place is yours?" Kento asked, sitting on the couch beside Rowen, Sage and Cye. Across from him sat Mia, Ryo and Lena, who each were watching Cat pace as if she were a sleuth trying to solve a mystery.

"Yup! Well…my parents, but that is beside the point, isn't it?" She replied happily as she sat in a chair with a nod, "Besides, enough rooms for everyone, and a place to rest your head. You shouldn't complain! I'm only doing it because Lena is a follower of the bovine!"

Lena cried out in exasperation as she shook her head, her cheeks turning pink as the guys looked at her in mild surprise. She rolled her eyes, knowing they would tease her for this. Cat just grinned as she answered the next question given to her, "I have two cows, Betsy and Bessie, and one horse!"

Yulie's eyes widened in awe as he smiled, "What's the horse's name?"

"I have no idea," Cat grinned.

"How can you have no idea what your horse's name is!" Kento cried as the others remained silent for this.

_"I think he is going clinically insane…don't you?"_ Lena asked the guys mentally, who just laughed in reply.

"Of course I know my horse's name!" Cat cried, indignant as she stood up, hands on hips.

"Then what is it?" Kento asked.

"I have no idea!"

"Seriously!"

"I am being serious!"

"So you have no idea what your horse's name is?"

"No. I know it!"

"Then...what is…"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!"

"Say what?" Kento rolled his eyes, "I want a straight answer!"

"Seriously, his name is I Have No Idea!" Cat cried, rolling her eyes as she looked at Lena, "MRAH!"

Lena just broke into laughter from her seat.

* * *

_Author's note: Yes, this chapter is dedicated to my only beta reader at this time, The Sacred Bovine. The cracks on that are an old joke, which if need be, I will explain, but not a problem! Anyways, I'm off to work on the next round of drama for the next chapter! I have about three or four more chapters planed for this story, which include the epilogue. BE warned! I am adding in a piece of terrible action in later parts that may cause me to up the rating on this story. Not sure yet, depends on how dark I have to make it. Anyways, read and enjoy, and I will do my best to stay away from the dark! Lol_

_Hikaru_

**Comment from Beta: The Sacred Bovine:** FEAR MY HORSES NAME!

**Reviews: Thank you all!**

**Inda:** _Heheheh, I will try to increase the amount of romance I put in. I do like your story so far, by the way, and I will write you a review for it soon, so worry not! Lol And as for falling in love? I'm trying to do it naturally, so if you see something out of place, feel free to tell me!_

**Meira Evanstar: **_Here is your update as requested! Lol Hopefully you like it, and there won't be anything out of place on it, as it is. I also wanted to say thank you for reading my one-shots I have put up on the one-shot insanity! Thank you very much for those reviews as well! I will put up a new one, but I need an idea of what type…romance...humor…that kinda thing. I can't help it, I've been looking for a challenge! Lol_

**1Scorpion2: **_Sounds like you will just have to read and find out whether she breaks his shell or not! To tell the truth, because of requests, I'm looking at adding a bit more romance, and to try my hand at a bit of angst! Who knows…maybe I can do it! (sighs)_


	6. Haunt no More

_Disclaimer: You all know the jazz; do I need to keep it up: P_

_Aright, next one coming at you! Here is the next chapter, chapter four! I plan a bit of fun, I foresee a bit of action, and bit of traumatizing events in the future chapters. I have to begin to crack the egg, so to speak, so here goes nothing!_

**At A Glance**

Chapter 5: Haunt No More

"I can't believe that she has a horse named that! Why in the world would you name a perfectly good horse something so stupid!" Kento asked, shaking his head in complete wonder as the others laughed and chuckled around him later that night.

Each of them were hanging out in the room that Cye and Kento had, talking about what was going on when Kento brought the subject up again. Yulie already in bed and Cat taking care of her two animals, it left the other seven people with nothing to do but talk and plan. Perfect for Rowen, terrible for Kento.

"You are one to talk, buddy. I thought I caught you giving the apples at Mi's house individual names one time while I was cooking," Cye said, smiling brightly as Kento sputtered.

"No way! He did that?" Lena asked, her eyes wide as she looked to each of the guys, watching them hide smiles behind hands or laugh outright. Kento shook his head, "I deny all evidence and charges, sis. You can't catch me at it!"

"Which is why they already did," Ryo said, wisely. Lena didn't know how he did it, but he kept his face uncharacteristically straight, which only sent her into another fit of laughter. For once in his life, the hard head stopped talking, too out of the loop to really contribute anything in his defense that would help him.

"Ok, guys. Why don't we figure out what to do tomorrow then?" Mia said smiling as Kento chose then to speak up, "We are going skiing, aren't we?"

"Yes, but do any of us know how?" Sage spoke for the first time since they all gathered together in the room they were using. Mia just laughed, not taking much notice in the sulking way he had asked the question to the rest of them, "I've signed you all up for lessons. Nothing to worry about!"

Everyone chuckled as Ryo blinked, "But classrooms make me sleepy!"

Rowen rolled his eyes as Mia just hid a smile. Obviously Ryo had been making a joke, judging by the way he gave a mischievous glance that you could normally find on Rowen to Mia and the rest of them. Lena raised an eyebrow. It finally seemed that Ryo was trying to flirt. A small smile spread on her face, which she quickly hid, though not before the others spotted it and shared it with her. Glancing at each face, she finally landed on Sage's. The guy seemed to be lost in thought again, not that this was different from other times, but the way he was lost in thought was far different this time. Was Lena the only one to notice this?

As the night progressed, each of the group went to bed, expecting a big day the next day, and as such, wanting as much rest as they could. Something told them that it wouldn't last…it never did, but they all needed the vacation.

* * *

It was during this time that Sage found himself under a tree in the front yard, unfeeling of the snow that fell about his form. He leaned against the tree, as if finding it to his only salvation to the thoughts of regret that consumed him. This was where Lena found him, after having made the rounds that were customary for her at her house when she watched her siblings.

She stood there, watching him for a while. She had heard, of course, from the others about the haunting battle they had had not to long ago. The one where the wizard, Shikaisen, had tricked Sage into coming to New York. From there, the monster took control of Sage's armor through the use of technology and magic, making Sage helpless. Sure, people had died, but it was the evil of that creature that had made things as they were. Shaking her head, she stepped forward towards the blond young man, a small smile on her face.

Sage's pale violet eyes glanced at the clear sky, his eyes taking in the stars as Rowen might. The auras about him were pure, amazingly so. Perhaps this was the way of the nature in this area. He might never figure it out, but he knew he would always see it. Closing his eyes, his head dropped, the picture of utter self dejection. A female voice sounded clearly through the night air as did the soft footsteps, "You should be in bed."

It was frank, blunt, totally to the point, and that was how he knew who it was, despite the usual tenor that was the typical note level of the person. He turned, lifting his head in a small wry smile, "So should you."

Lena shrugged, walking forward. She frowned inwardly, hiding her feelings from him. Empaths could pick up on them, and she didn't want him to find the feeling that thump in her heart that she had never identified herself. The thumping of her heart, the quiver of her knees, all of it was unfamiliar to her as anything else. Fighting to get it under control, she walked up to where he stood before her, arms covered in her hands. She sighed inwardly, and then smiled up at him "Couldn't sleep. There was just this good friend of mine who locked himself outside when he should be sleeping. So I thought I should keep him company. Is that wrong?"

"No…but I'm not much company as it is," Sage said with a sigh. Shaking his head, he adjusted the green jacket that he had about his form, his hands shifting in his pockets as flashes of times gone by ran through his mind like a broken record, ready to repeat and torment. His gaze seemed to see right through Lena, as if she wasn't there at all. She sighed, closing her eyes a bit in small exasperation as she shook her head and spoke softly, "That isn't true."

The silence seemed to grow as neither of them spoke a word for the moments that passed. Lost in their own thoughts, Lena came to the conclusion that she wanted to pull him from this fit of depression, find out what it was that troubled him and then fix the problem. She could do it…couldn't she? Shaking her head to herself, she lifted it to gaze at the taller man with a small smile, "I heard about the Shikaisen incident."

Sage stiffened beside her.

Lena turned to face him, her eyes shining with the bright need to suddenly make things right again. Suddenly, she only wanted to make sure that he was alright, to clear the doubts, and to chase the shadows that the Ronin of Light had gained in the battle that would probably haunt him for a long time, "Sage, what's wrong? Tell me. What is it that you hide? You know I can keep quiet, but we are all worried about you. I'm worried…so please…tell me…"

Sage looked down the couple inches to Lena's face and sighed, shaking his head, "You know of the battle, I take it?" Lena nodded, "Then listen…"

Lena winced a bit at the hesitation in his voice, "When I flew to the USA the first time, I believed it was because my knowledge was needed. My training in swords…it made me proud to go and help, I the future leader of the Date clan. However, due to my pride, I was captured. I dreamt only of nightmares, frights and scares that tore me from any rest I might have gained while my waking was wrought with pain beyond what even Talpa had put me through. To add to that, my armor went out of control, a power mad, raving murderer. It KILLED, Lena, killed so many…and somehow, I know…this is my fault…"

She shook her head, giving in to impulse and wrapping her arms around him in the most comforting gesture she could give, "You baka. You stupid idiot…it wasn't your fault…"

Sage glanced down at her as she whispered, doubt and loathing in his face, "No...I know it is my fault. Those people died because of all of that. I should have been able to control…to win. I was afraid…"

_SO that was it…I see now. He was afraid…_

Lena mentally grimaced at the Snow spirit's comments, but nodded to herself. It was right. Looking up, she smiled slightly, "No one can ever fault you for another's actions. Fear is fine…in fact, I'm glad you were."

Sage looked startled, and was ready to refute her point when she put a finger to his lips, "No, listen to me my friend. The fact is that if you weren't afraid, then you wouldn't have been human. Sage, I'm proud of you."

"Proud?

"Yes, proud," She smiled at the shock in his voice, "Because you fought on despite those fears. Despite all the knowledge, you jumped forth and fought for what you believed was right. What I do believe, though, is that you are a total idiot for not realizing it sooner. Those people were not your burdens. What happened to them was an incontrollable factor, and it always will be. What ifs aren't going to help you at all…you are better off just getting the extra sleep. What's done is done, and well…O for one am glad you are still alive to come visit me. If not, I'd have to revive you so I could kill you again!"

Sage looked shocked, then smiled as the sense spoke this his more sensible side. He nodded, thinking to himself as he looked up at the sky, no longer really seeing the shadows, but the various answers to questions he had that had just been given to him by talking to another person. Nodding, he looked at her, "Thank, but I think I will stay alive if it's the same to you."

"I appreciate that," Lena smiled, nodding. The grinned, then laughed, just like they used to. She had always kept his word by him, always treated him as a person. Maybe that was why he didn't have as hard a time listening to her. Glancing at her, he saw that she already watched the stars again, shivering without noticing. Sighing to himself, he came to a rapid decision.

Lena sighed, happy that Sage was on the way to possible recovery from depression. His attitude as good as said that he was going to be better, after all. However, she had been stupid. Of all the nights she had to do it, she had to forget her coat. Shaking her head to herself, she debated to go back inside or not when she felt the folds of something heavy cover her shoulders. Blinking rapidly, she saw Sage's coat about her arms as Sage watched the stars once more. However, she couldn't let him get cold in her place.

The stubborn girl wrapped her arms about him, smiling softly as he returned it, his arms acting to warm her as well inside of the coat. Sage sighed, bending his head as if a weight had just been taken off his shoulders. Looking at the sky, he thought to himself in careful terms.

_"I am the warrior of Light. Grace…my virtue…the ability to admit wrong and fix it. I know now…thank you Lena. You are right…I will burn the shadows that aren't mine to bear. Night…haunt me no more."

* * *

_

_Author's note: I know that was a little shorter then I usually write, but I figured that it was a nice place to stop. Well, not much more to say as of right now, but I'll see you with the next chapter!_

_Hikaru _

**Reviews: Here you are! And thank you soooo much!**

**Inda:**_ Be honest. Do you like the wackiness? Or should I tone it down: P I try for humor, since like I said in Insanity's Requiem, Cat is a tribute to my beta, and she truly is that crazy sometimes! By the way, I didn't realize that you could email people back for reviews and say thanks and all. I may have to try that sometime. But until then, I'll just keep dedicating chapters to people. : P_

**Meira Evanstar:**_ Not a problem you. Thanks again for your reviewing, and hey, I love reviewing yours and Inda's stories. They really are good, and I get a kick out of them. As for fighting, you bet! I will have some more on the way!_

**Previews: **In which the guys wonder why they wanted to ski instead of going to Starbucks!


	7. Dark Auras and Skis

Disclaimer: Ohhh…I left off the italics this time, just to tell you I don't own the Ronin's or their series.

_Well, that was fun. Anyways here is the next chapter. I wanted crazy, but I need to get on with the fun, the forecasting, and everything else that I have going. I suppose… (sigh) I have to limit myself… (Darn it). Oh well! Hehehe!_

**At a Glance**

Chapter 6: Dark Auras and Skis

"Crap! They just disappeared?" Kayura shrieked, looking at the warlords in front of her. Each took her anger in stride…they had to. The problem this time was simple, yet complicated in its own right. By now means should this have happened, it just didn't make sense. Dais, Kale and even Sehkmet and Kayura were stumped by the one fact that was as true to them as another of any being.

The demons they had been watching in the mortal realms had disappeared.

"Have you checked everything yet? The caves, waters, volcanoes…even those who can be in human guise?" Kayura said, her voice becoming slightly panicked as she thought over the possibilities.

"We did search. And one more thing, evil energy is starting to surge in one spot at the area that Lena currently lives in. We aren't sure what it is, but it isn't in their vicinity directly," Kale said, his eyes serious as he placed an armored hand behind his head. He glanced at Dais, who had just scuffed a foot on the wooden floor of the main palace meeting room.

"Is that for certain?" Kayura asked.

"Yes," Dais said, nodding. Kayura looked up, grimed faced, "Well, there isn't anything we can do. Unless the spirits are alerting Lena, we shouldn't say anything. We have to try to handle it ourselves."

"That's just it, Lady Kayura," Sehkmet said, "The spirits can't."

"Why not?" Kayura glanced at the Venom Warlord.

"Simply put? Those who haven't been captured in that area have been destroyed. We haven't a clue as to how many are to either, and despite the fact that the dead are considered spirits in their own right, they had been chased away from this spot as well," Sehkmet said, confirming his own report he had given earlier.

"Damn…this isn't good…not good at all," Kayura said, and then glanced at them, "Monitor that area. I don't know what's going on, but we should be ready for this."

The warlords nodded as they headed off to their individual places to hold on for watch. The demons had disappeared, but they had not.

* * *

"Ok and you move forward like this," the instructor demonstrated, using the girls in the class as examples. Mia was the next one the instructor had reached for when he glimpsed a particular male in the group glinting angry glaring eyes his way. Hastily, he chose another young girl in the group.

Mia blinked slightly as she heard snickers behind her, glancing at Kento and Rowen who were currently teasing and trying to calm down the already angry Ryo. Mia pushed herself over to where the heated warrior stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey. You alright?"

Ryo's cheeks pinkened quite a bit more as he nodded vigorously at her, "Yea, fine."

"Good. Cause we don't need more problems. I can barely stay balanced on these, "Lena said, her voice wry as she pushed herself to where the guys were; her face a mask of concentration.

"Just like training, eh?" Kento quipped, laughing at Lena's grimace as the others smiled brightly. Cat slid up behind Kento, demanding, "What in the world do you mean? I won't be left out! MRAH!"

Kento turned to look at the shorter girl as Rowen spoke up, enjoying Lena's embarrassment, "Well, here, it's like this. As you know, we trained her in self defense, right?" He waited until he saw her nod carefully, "Well, she couldn't balance worth crap at that time. Always falling over, kicks causing her to trip, over balances to the blocks…things like that. Let's just say we didn't dare give her the weapons yet…"

Cat smiled slightly, imagining Lena hitting one of them in the head on accident with a shinai before accidentally tripping and running into a rock or falling on her rear, "Ahhh…nice image…"

"NO! It is not!" Lena yelled as Cat darted away, shouting on her snow board. Lena just cursed, "Damn that girl, and her snowboard junk!"

That was when the spirits spoke to her, a smirk hidden in their voice as she listened to the spirits that held fast in the trees around them, reminding her of everlasting years and pine.

_You really are a klutz! Watch out! We don't want you running into our tree bases!_

_'Oh…shut up!'_Lena frowned, her face scrunching up a bit.

"What is it?" Cye asked.

"Tree spirits. They always have to put in a word to humiliate you…" Lena grumbled as she thought about making a particular tree into a pair of skis as it retorted at her.

The guys laughed as the lesson progressed without anymore interruptions as they listened intently. This was going to be one heck of a trip.

* * *

"This is all there is to it? WHOOO!" Kento cried, rushing down the slope, Rowen and Cye not far behind. A bit further back, Mia was helping Ryo ski along. Apparently, the Warrior of Wildfire didn't do to well in the snow. Go figure.

Sage laughed at Lena's attempt to make a controlled slide down the slopes as she zigzagged in ways that skis really ought not to be used. Yet, there she was, desperately dodging one tree and then another as she watched the guys stop at one point in the hill. Planning a halt of her own, she saw a small streak of black and silver wiz by on a snow board as a lob of snow hit Kento in the head, causing him to fall down.

"HEY!" Kento said, pulling himself up as he watched Cat dash by, shouting at him, "MRAAAH!"

Everyone just blinked as Rowen shook his head, "I think there is something wrong with the girl…don't you?"

Kento sighed, "I have no idea…oh…wait! CRAP! That stupid horse's name! Aww man…"

Cye laughed, "It's alright buddy."

Sage laughed as he stopped next to Cye, "Yup. Besides, at least you aren't as bad at this as Lena is!"

Everyone looked up to see her still wildly dodging the trees. They all laughed as they shook their heads. Mia asked them all, "Shouldn't we help her?"

"I don't think she'd take it!" Ryo said, laughing as he sat down, the others copying him.

* * *

Lena looked ahead of her, seeing the guys laughing at her. Fine! They could. She'd just figure out how to do this better, like she did with self defense. This wasn't like swimming; she didn't just get it right off after all. Either way, she was closing in. Sighing to herself…almost there…almost there. Her concentration was so focused on one thing that it shattered as she heard the next.

_Demons! Demons! Watch out! They are here!_

She started, glancing up with widened eyes as she felt a burst of heat from the jewel she still kept about her neck. The thing scorched her flesh, as she thanked her stars that it was under her clothing and hidden from sight as she lost her balance and fell to the ground, tumbling head over heels, crashing towards the guys with a shriek of fright.

Cat stood by the guys, hiding a grin as she looked at each of them. Lena was making a funny site. Wide zigzags, and sloppy turns, bad balance and all, it was still amusing, and as such, Kento forgot about her throwing the snowball at him.

The guys chuckled when Rowen's sharp eyes were the first to realize something, "Guys. Something's not right!"

"What?" Mia asked, looking over his shoulder as Cat did hers. Ryo and the others did the same just in time to feel a surge of energy burst out and Lena suddenly tumble towards them like a maniac unable to control herself. Gasping suddenly, Rowen lunged forward, reaching out to catch the girl before she could really get hurt. Grunting, he felt Ryo and Cye brace him as she made impact with him, her skis narrowly missing his head as he held the panting, frightened girl to him as a way to steady them both.

"You ok?" Cat asked, walking up to her and poking her shoulder. Mia reached over to grab Lena's head as she nodded, panting. Her normally pale skin was almost white under the star contrast of the purple suit she wore. Glancing at the guys, she quickly sent the message along the mind link, not trusting herself to speak.

_"Something's wrong. The spirits are crying that there is a demon in the forest. The jewel is reacting violently. It hurts…"_

_"Are you sure?"_ Sage asked sharply in concern as his question was seconded.

_"Why lie to you guys?" _Lena asked, glancing tiredly at Cat with a reassuring grin as Rowen held her on her feet.

_"You wouldn't. We know that. But we have to get Mia and Cat back to where Yulie is at the lodge."_ Cye said with a sigh, _"Lena will have to guide us, since we aren't picking up on this thing, and the spirits are."_

_"Good point,"_ Ryo said with a nod, before turning to Cat and Mia, "We'll get her back to the lodge. Can you two go ahead and get some hot drinks ready and such like that?"

Mia's eyes widened as he made contact with them, giving her a small nod. She instantly knew and turned to Cat, "Come on. The guys can handle Lena. Let's get the drinks! Race you down?"

Cat, always up for a race, hurriedly agreed as she slid down, shouting one final phrase, "HAIL!"

* * *

"This way…I think…" Lena said, listening to the faint voices of the wind. She couldn't place it, but for some reason the spirits seemed weaker in this area as she looked over her shoulder at the guys, who already wore subarmor. Obligingly, Kento had her riding on his back, piggy back style. Neither of the guys would let her walk after the tumble she had gotten down the slope. She chalked it to brotherly worry, the kind they always pulled on her.

Silently, they walked that way as Cye looked up at her, "You think?"

"It's hard to tell, but for some reason the spirits are getting weaker. I know it sounds crazy, but it almost feels like death…but spirits can't die, can they?" Lena asked, looking over at Cye, then Rowen and Sage, who each shrugged.

"Whatever it is, we have to be on guard and careful. And let's try to hurry at this," Ryo said softly as Rowen began to tease.

"Why? Is it true you have a date with Mia then?" Ryo's face scrunched up in annoyance as Rowen just laughed, causing all the others to shake their heads. They were sure the statement was true; it just didn't do to antagonize Ryo.

"You guys…shut up. We are on the prowl, remember. WHOA!" Sage yelled, darting back to where the others were as a monster lumbered into view. Kento slid Lena off his shoulders, placing her to the side as she scrambled the rest of the way.

"You are the rats! Those who lumbered into my territory!" The creature said. Standing over seven feet in height, the intimidating thing was covered in bristling black fur. Its mouth was elongated into a muzzle like thing as the rest of its muscular body stood on two legs. Its yellow eyes caused shivers to run down their backs. The creature had the color eyes of Lethias, the Demon lord they had defeated.

That was when Lena saw it, the aura around the thing. The others began to notice it, and understand why they hadn't sensed it. The spirits were dying because of this thing. This demon was one of legend. Its soul sucking abilities were only part of something on a grander scale. This thing destroyed life and death, leaving it in oblivion. This thing was a Sakiri, a spirit eating monster.

* * *

Author's note:_ I thought I would leave it there, with the introduction of the Sakiri. The word itself, I made up, or so I hope. So if anyone knows the real meaning of the word, then in that case, please let me know. I hope not to insult anyone with it, if that happens. Anyways, yea, here is the next chapter. I expect about two more chapters, three counting the epilogue. I am not gonna let this get all that long, since it is just a bridge story between the one coming after this. Well, that's all I have to say for now!_

_Hikaru_

**Reviews: Thank you all!**

**Meira Evanstar: **_Well thanks! I'm glad you agree with me! I didn't see the whole thing as his fault either, so that makes two of us! And well, I will update as soon as I can, like I always do! Just have stupid work in the way._

**Inda: **_Hehehe, I will have a Ryo/Mia moment come up soon, just because you requested it! That and I feel that Ryo and Mia need to have their relationship before any of the others: P Thanks for always being there to review, I appreciate it a lot! The encouragement really helps!_

**1TheScorpian2: **_The relationship thing I thought fit. As for how it expands, probably not much more for it in this story. Maybe in the next one4, but I'm not sure. There will be some Ryo/Mia coming up, since I really like that pairing, and I don't see an issue, since I go by the Japanese ages, where Cye is oldest and Mia is only about two to three years older then all the other guys._


	8. Battle Aura

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them yet. _

_Alrighty, here is the next chapter. I can't believe this is progressing at such a rapid rate. A chapter every night! WOW! I think I should get cookies for this! Hehehe, anyways, here is your next chapter, made to order and fresh off the grill! By the way! I recently found my story, Cherished, to be added to another site! I was given fan art(yes I was the one that submitted it, so yea) and I will be posting it on Media with credit due to the wonderful artists who did them!_

**At A Glance**

Chapter 7: Battle Aura

The guy's eyes remained wide as they fought the fear that this thing innately offered to everyone in it's vicinity. No one was safe from the creature, and as such, they felt the very tug of this creature as it devoured spirit after spirit, affecting the very elements themselves. Lena bit her lip as she stood behind Kento, her eyes taking in what was going on before them as she whispered out what the creature was, Sakiri. The monster apparently just grinned as she explained what it was, giving them the full account that Kayura had. The only problem was this…the creature was supposed to be bound to the nether realms, where the spirits are eternal and can't be harmed by it.

"It's so boring there, and your ancient knows nothing of ruling. I just had to come down for a visit to see what was going on!" The Sakiri grinned, his rakish look giving his monstrous form far more of a look of terrible promise then he possibly could have otherwise.

"You are going back!" Ryo shouted, raising a hand to his face as he and the rest of the guys armored up. Lena immediately stepped back, grabbing frantically for the scrolls she always carried with her as she dived behind a tree.

One after another, the guys lunged at the creature with ferocious attacks. The truth was, the difficulty with fighting this creature stemmed from the fact that they knew nothing about it or what it could do. As such, they had to proceed with the type of caution that was never Kento's style.

Each punch, every kick had Lena's heart thumping as they battled this unknown creature into the ground, her own battle aura beginning to flare as she debated doing something about it. The Aura seemingly spread along her body until it covered it completely, almost as if it became a second set of clothing. Watching all that was going on, she clutched her hand on the scrolls she carried, ready to fling herself forward recklessly if they guys needed the help.

Rowen dodged to the side as Cye cried out, a slash appearing on his side through the undergear as he passed the monster. Ryo and Kento charged head on as Sage pulled Cye from the fray. They hesitated in summoning the armors…they didn't need the power, did they? That was when the Sakiri started laughing.

"You really are rats, just as Lethias said you were. How sad…well, I shall show you my trick before you all die. Watch as I kill one of you…then you can really see fear with your own eyes," The creature laughed as Ryo bristled, "You lie! You will never defeat us! We don't need our armors to defeat a monster like you!"

The guys agreed as the monster surged forward into the fray, the guys grimly setting forth the skills needed to beat the creature back. However, its sheer size and bulk made the task difficult, as it aimed for Sage's head. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on when they all heard a female voice shout out, "Summon Element! Fire!"

Fire shot out from the place Lena hid herself in, enveloping the creature in flames as Ryo charged forward, using a flurry of kicks and punches that were followed up by Kento and the others. The creature soon died, leaving the guys exhausted as they looked up at the girl who held the Ofuda in her hand, her eyes tiredly watching them as she gave them an impish smile, "Like my new trick?"

The guys blinked at her incredulously, and then began to laugh as they shook their heads. Soon, with everyone healed up, they headed back towards the Ski lodge where they could all rest and contemplate what was going on.

* * *

"Damn! The Sakiri made it out? How?" Kale spoke, panick in his voice as his eyes darted between the small assembly as they talked about what was going on.

"It would seem so. I was on my way to ask Lena if the spirits told her anything when I saw them locked in battle. A little push was all she needed to use the Ofuda attacks Kayura taught her, but I don't like the way this is all turning out," Dais said, shaking his head as he thought about the battle that the Ronins had almost lost unintentionally.

"Well, it is why we taught her, but that is beside the point. We need evidence, and that isn't going to come easy if we keep skirting around the facts, right?" Kayura looked between each of them.

"Either way, it doesn't seem like a good idea not to inform them. They should know. The problem is rapidly getting out of hand. Spirits are disappearing, the Nether Spirits are surging up in numbers, and the demons are running rampant in a realm they have no place being in. Somehow I don't think any of this is good…correct me if I'm wrong," Sehkmet said, his eyes looking at each of them dead on with a seriousness that he hadn't shown in a long time.

"Alright, here is the way we need to do this. Hold off on telling them a while longer. I have a feeling that there is something we are missing, and we will find it. I will try to contact the Great Spirit and see what he thinks about this. If the problem will concern them more then it already has, we will jump in to help them and inform them of any and all information that we may have at the time. How does that sound to you?" Kayura said as she looked into the grim faces of her warriors, sighing as she felt the armor that she wore shift against her skin. Nodding to them, "Well, let's get going. I know that we have work to do."

* * *

"What in the world took you so long! I swear! The cocoa and tea got cold! Why in the world am I yelling at you! What have you to say for yourselves? Mrah…" Cat said, her eyes glinting angrily as she sighed, her lips pursed as she looked at the five boys and one girl that sat before her as Mia tended to getting them hot drinks.

Lena grinned impishly, "I have no idea."

"You have no…wait…Arg!" Cat rolled her eyes, jumping up and down as she glanced from side to side in frustration.

"She got you!" Kento laughed until a sudden weight pushed him back. The others began to laugh as Kento struggled to get up after Cat had knocked him over and sat on his back in her frustration. Now, looking completely smug with herself, she sighed, contenting herself to sitting quietly for the moment. After a few laughs, Cat merely shrugged, choosing to listen to no one's advice to get up, finding her seat rather comfy.

"_Guys…I think we should talk about what happened later. I don't think we need to let Cat know about it, right? Or Yulie…at least I hope not,"_ Lena asked them, their mental link a strong bond even now.

_"Alright…sounds good,"_ Ryo said as the others agreed, a little too tired to think to much about it as they saw Mia put Yulie in a blanket. The kid seemed to just wasn't taking to the cold to well. She sighed, shaking her head as she walked over to the counter to get the kid some cocoa as Kento and Cye went to the place to get food on the other side of the room.

Lena merely sat between Rowen and Sage, across from Ryo as they took notice of his frown at Mia, who seemed to be laughing with a guy at the counter as she held the cocoa. Ryo's eyes began to flash as Sage and Lena picked up on the tensions of jealousy coming from him as Rowen noticed the other signs of Ryo's rising temper.

Mia smiled, turning around as she held the cocoa, heading back to the guys as the one at the counter remained to serve as was needed. Mia returned to helping Yulie out, while trying to figure out why Ryo was so out of it that day. She didn't do anything, that much she was certain of.

The others just glanced at each other worriedly as Ryo continued to sulk, not taking notice of them. Lena just sighed, her eyes narrowing slightly as Cat bounced up and down, trying to get a thing of popcorn from the counter man. Biting her lip, she shot a glance at the others.

_"If he keeps this up, I am going to strangle him…this is ridiculous…"_

_"Yea, it is. But if he doesn't cool of, he's going to cause something that he will regret, and you know it," _Sage gave his cryptic remark as Rowen just nodded at Cye's shrug. Oh yea…this was going to be one long night.

_"I still want to strangle him…"_ Lena gave her defiant remark as they all sighed, getting ready to take another run.

* * *

Night had fallen, and each of the Ronins and crew were back at Cat's lodge. Yulie, already in bed, didn't even sense the drama and anxiety being passed around the room as Ryo gave Mia the cold shoulder continuously. Finally, Lena got up and left the room, trying to see if she could pick up on any other spirits about that she could ask about the problem. Unfortunately, that Sakiri had apparently been around for far longer then they had thought, since the spirits were still recovering.

She just shook her head. She could call the Great Spirit, but she doubted that he would appreciate the time taken on his part in order to come. Besides, last time she had, just the day before, he had been to busy to come. Something big was going on, and she was sure of it. Demons popping out of no where, no one having answers as things were destroyed, and no spirits about. She didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know. The only question was how in the world was she going to present that to the others.

Her thoughts shifted to her family. Man, she missed them. Sure, she was only gone for the weekend, but it was hard to imagine a time without the brats looking over her shoulder like crazed minions. Her life revolved around them, and she didn't mind that at all. She loved her family more then life itself, and that was probably where the feelings came from. At least they were safe…right?

Stifling a yawn, she clenched her eyes together momentarily as she shook her head. Apparently, she needed a bed. Thinking and figuring could come in the morning. Besides, they were supposed to go ice skating tomorrow. That promised to be fun!

* * *

The tension was getting thicker, as the guys watched the ever silent Mia and Ryo with apprehension. Slowly, each of them found reasons to leave the area so as not to get caught up in the possible argument that was about to take place. Sage had to go do meditation, Rowen suddenly remembered that he had to catch up on his reading while Kento needed to make a run about outside to work off some steam as Cye decided that a bathroom break was needed, with Cat recalling that she had to feed I Have No Idea and Betsy and Bessie.

Suddenly the room was empty, leaving the two teens to think about what was going on. A glower in Ryo's eyes spoke of emotions that he didn't want to say. Why was it that the jealousy was so much more this time then the last. It just didn't make any sense, and he supposed it wouldn't. One thing was painfully clear after all these battles. HE was in love with Mia…well, at least liked her. And how she could flirt with that guy at the counter, who was obviously looking at her the wrong way was completely out of his field or mind set.

Mia, on the other hand, had no clue why the Ronin leader was completely ignoring her, yet glaring daggers at something unknown. He had been at this since roughly four hours before this, since she had gotten Yulie's cocoa, and she was tired of it. Frowning to herself, she adjusted the red sweater she was wearing as she crossed her denim covered legs. She felt an anger boil in her chest as she glared at Ryo back, finally deciding to speak, her voice reflecting how she felt, "What is it! What did I do!"

Ryo blinked back slightly, taken back by the fact that she had blown up in his face. Shaking his head, he frowned once more as he heatedly replied, "You flirted with that guy…didn't you?"

"F-flirted? That is what this is about?" She blinked rapidly, comprehension suddenly dawning as she shook her head in surprise, unbelieving that this was what was going through his head. Suddenly, she started laughing, a laughter that became hysteric as she shook her head. Ryo stared at her blankly until she responded to him, "You were jealous!"

"No!" Ryo denied rapidly, red cheeks burning brighter then he thought his armor was at that point. Ryo just couldn't hide his emotions, and this time, his embarrassment caught him cold. Hanging his head, he frowned, refusing to look at Mia, "I can't help not liking it if I see you flirting with a sleaze bag just after you cause you have some nice looks and anything like that! For crying out loud, Mia, you are a brilliant young woman!"

Mia looked thoroughly shocked as she smiled gently, all anger gone as she listened to these words. Ryo had never really lied to her before, and she knew these words to be true as she got up and set a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks Ryo."

The silence remained in the room as the tension seemed to heat up between them, thought this time it wasn't due to anger. It was due to something that had been growing since the day he had first heard her yelling across the street to keep the warriors together. It had happened from the very moment she had gone in search for him. The feelings race in their hearts, since they knew them to be true. Denial wasn't just there for reasons they could think of, and it couldn't even be used this time. Since this time, they wanted the truth. It was time for what had been brewing for over two years.

Ryo looked up at her with a small smile, standing up. His heart already racing, he knew what it was he had to do. She already knew, didn't she? She had to. At least, that is what it could be assumed. Closing his eyes, he leaned in to give her a kiss, his lips meeting hers in a gentle fashion that only he could have done.

She gasped a bit, her eyes wide as she blinked several times as the kiss grew stronger. This was the Ryo she knew…this was who he was and wanted to be. Smiling inwardly, she figured, it was where she wanted to be as well, despite the anger.

Outside the room, five people stood smiling as they looked at one another with gentle nods. Finally, those two were together, and the arguing could stop. Silently wishing each other a good night, they headed to bed with lighter hearts then before. Mia and Ryo were together…they couldn't skirt it now.

A final thought entered the mind link before they all went to sleep. The moment the guys heard it, they started laughing to themselves, since Lena's voice was so full of disappointment, "_Looks like I can't strangle him now…dang it…sigh…"

* * *

_

"Are you serious!" Kayura's voice shouted along the room as she listened to the Great Spirit's words. Taking in the info, she ran towards where she knew her warriors were, to inform them of the dire news.

The instant she found them, her already tight grip tightened on her staff as she looked at them. The three turned, silent as they watched her. They knew that the important info had arrived, and they had to be there to make sure they heard it.

Kayura glanced about, sure she had their attention as she shook her head, "Guys…the demons are being led."

The room was silent as she said the next words, "Their cry is for revenge. Their leader…is Lethias himself. Guys…he wants revenge, and his son is with him."

The warrior's skin turned white as they looked at each other in shock. This wasn't good. No…it wasn't good at all.

Kale looked up, "We need to find out what they are planning. Let's get going guys."

* * *

_Author's Note: Well here you have it. This is my next chapter. I expect the next one to be the last one, with an epilogue. BE warned! I'm going for tear jerker trauma in the next one, so as such, the ratings on those chapters may go up. I'm not sure yet, though I know they will take me a bit to think out, so it may be longer to get them out. Well, anyways, hope you liked this so far!_

_Hikaru_

**Reviews: Thanks to you all!**

**Inda: **_There you go. The romance portion that you were looking for! Lol Hope you liked it!_

**Meira Evanstar: **_Updated as requested, ma'am! I hoped you liked this one as well! Here goes nothing as I make the next!_


	9. Heartbreak

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronins, merely the characters that I made up._

_Alright. I'm keeping this top part to notes for advising to each of you who will read this. This chapter has caused the ratings of the story to go up, due to the graphics and actions of the characters in this chapter. No, it isn't a lemon or a lime, however, this is emotional angst and the ideas are meant to be gruesome for the effect that I'm going for. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and here is the final chapter of **At A Glance**. There will be an epilogue to follow it._

**At A Glance**

Chapter 8: Heartbreak

Two hours. Two long hours into the drive back home, and Lena was already wishing that she hadn't taken the guys up on the offer to drive at least half way back home. Yea, she knew what it was like, how long the drive was, since she had gotten them all up there in the first place. However, the roads were winding, distracting in some instances, and if it wasn't for the guys and Mia chatting with her, she was certain that she would have fallen asleep.

"Man…I'm hungry…"Kento moaned from the back seat. Rowen laughed as Sage replied from the front seat, "You are always hungry!"

"I can't help it!" Kento whined as Ryo rolled his eyes, sitting in the back next to Mia, acting as a block between her and Kento. Lena sighed…two more hours of driving, two more blasted hours.

"Alright, let's stop right here for gas and a bite to eat," Mia said, smiling as she pointed out the exit. Lena sighed in relief as Sage looked at her in understanding. He knew it was a long drive…he himself made travels like this before as well, since he could drive. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Kento cried out for joy, accidentally knocking Ryo forward to bump the seat before them, jolting Yulie awake.

Shaking her head, Lena laughed, glad that Mia was going to switch off driving with her at this stop. She pulled into park, and opened the door next to her, stretching out slowly with a groan that was mimicked or seconded by the others as they stepped from the van and stretched their legs. Together, they walked into the restaurant and ordered some food.

* * *

Sitting down, everyone made light chatter. They had another week and a half of vacation, but on this November morning, all they could do was recall all the fun they had at the ski resort. Cat had gone down to the city ahead of them, longing to be at her real home rather then the relaxation cabin of her families.

"FOOD!" Kento yelled out, Yulie smiling as he imitated him chowing on the food before him with blatant disregard to how much he was shoveling in his mouth. The action was alarming enough that Cye immediately worked to getting Yulie to slow down, his soft gentle laughter filling the air about him.

Rowen just shook his head, rolling his eyes as he took his first bite into the burger before him, "Never happy, eh Kento?"

Mia chuckled as she caught Kento's sulking stare with a grin. Ryo just sat the tray next to his girl friend with a smile and a shrug as he shot an apologetic glance to Lena, who was about to sit net to her. Lena merely gave him a smile back with a shrug as she sat in the chair next to Sage and Rowen, rather then the booth at the other side of their table. She took a bite out of the veggie-burger before her, "Mmm…burger king…"

That caused everyone to laugh as they looked at her, Rowen offering her a comment, "Seems like you've been around Kento to much, though I must say this place is better then McDonalds!"

Lena just chuckled, listening to the friendly banter as she turned her head back and forth, trying not to laugh at the rapid fire of teasing Japanese sound around her as they all tried to speak at once. She shot Mia a glance, who returned it with a tolerant one of her own. This was nothing out of the usual.

Sage glanced at her, smiling slightly. His ghosts still haunted him, but the talk he had with Lena had really helped lay to rest what was wrong in his mind. Sure, the guilt was still there, but she had reminded him that his friends still cared, even if he didn't think so. That night was nice; they had spent in quiet reverie, talking about the stars and their lives, things that best friends talked about, including the curious shapes that her aura had been taking on lately when she got angry. It almost became like a suit, a second outfit that she might have worn, and no one had an idea what it was. Yet, she confided in him, the way he had in her. He was grateful.

Lena just shook her head, thinking about the stuff that would happen at home, and secretly, she looked forward to it. She missed her family greatly, and nothing would feel better but to be there and say hello to them after a trip like this one, as fun as it was. Her thoughts were interrupted as a fry hit her in the face, causing her to blink rapidly as the table got silent. She just groaned, whipping her face off with the handkerchief that Cye handed her as she sighed, "I think I need a Starbucks."

The guy's eyes lit curiously as she glanced at each of them, "You never have been to a Starbucks?"

The guys shook their heads as she gasped, then smiled, "Oh…you haven't lived until you've had one of those!"

She frowned to herself as the guys joked with one another. The spirits were beginning to grow taut, stressed and afraid. She couldn't figure out what it was, since they merely gave her incoherent babbles for most of it. She didn't like this one bit, but she hid what was going on in her mind, burying it for a later time to contemplate. She was too far to stop what was going on; she just hoped that it would turn out alright.

* * *

Kale grimaced as he raced along, becoming one with the night like atmosphere. He trailed the Ice demons before him, not liking what he had seen so far. One by one, they all were somehow getting transported to the mortal realms, and while their numbers were small, the danger they possessed was huge!

He had been watching them for the past day or so, Kayura's orders, though he would have done it one his own. Creatures of the night weren't meant to move and be like this. They moved with something he couldn't place, and he knew it was coming down to something big.

They wanted power…always had. Thus the reason for their attacking the Ronins and Lena in the first place, or so he came to think. HE wasn't a planner; he wasn't the one who came out with the mind ripping plans. He left those things to the intelligence of Strata, Dais, and Kayura. However, he was cunning, and this was his reason for doing this. Somehow, he was a little to close to these things in such ways. The thing was that the apparently mindless actions that were transpiring before him…he wouldn't have done without a reason. Looking up, he frowned, closing his eyes in small frustration.

The chill raised a notch as the darkness seemed to envelop the area he was in, disappearing to reveal him in his armor, ready for battle. Kayura had given him his duty, and his duty he would full fill. HE focused solely on the task as he pulled his sword before him with grim satisfaction, his eyes focusing on the glinting surface that always seemed to offer him comfort. Comfort from the deadly, his way of life. And this time, it was from this that he would win the battle.

With a feral cry, he leapt forward, staunchly fighting back the other ice demons easily as one should in an instance like this. He wasn't afraid…he would win.

* * *

Sehkmet frowned, his eyes focusing on the venom that dripped before him on the walls. Yes, he knew it for what it was, and this was placed here as a sign, a warning of sorts. The enemy was telling them not to interfere with their plans. The sign that was beginning to soak into the wall of their castle said as much to him.

Backing up, he sighed. He knew that after this move, they would all regroup, and possibly not attack for a while yet. Something irked him, big time. If they had wanted to, they could have attacked them without warning, and most likely overpowered them, the demons were that numerous. But here they were, searching for something quite possible not even tangible, yet offering puzzling warnings that gave one no clue that did it.

He frowned to himself, feeling his armor surround his body as he stood guard over the castle. The cruelest joke of all was that these people had done it in a way that no one else would dare. They did it in Sehkmet's own poisons, showing absolutely no fear for the results. The proof was in the demonic body that lay against the wall, obviously having come in contact with the poison. He frowned. He didn't like the joke.

* * *

Dais stood where Kayura had asked him, silent as he watched from atop the mortal building tops. They had all refused to allow Kayura to go alone, and while he still thought they should have warned the Ronins by now, he still didn't want their leader to go down. The saddest part about all of this was rather simple really. They had to know something was up already; the demons had attacked them at least twice.

Sighing to himself, he felt he blood boiling in his veins like he never had before. The fight was drawing near, he was sure of it. The part of his mind that as a planner told him so, this was supposed to be a big blow. They wanted something, and judging by the length of time it had taken to make the move, they hadn't found it yet. For some reason, he wished they would just so that he could take them out with his own hands.

With that, he grimaced, knowing that he had sounded a little too much like Hardrock with that comment. He'd have to worry about that later though, since something powerful crossed his attention. The demonic aura was surging on a house, one that he almost thought he recognized here in this area. His eyes widened as he saw Kayura's aura flare then die. Cursing to himself, he summoned his armor and sped to the source of the light, knowing that this was an almost unknown country they were in.

Something bothered him though. Why didn't the battle aura feel like battle aura? Something was wrong, he just knew it. Catching up to Kayura, he knew instantly what she did at the same time.

* * *

Kayura panted, swinging her staff to the side with a small motion. Sweat dripped about her face as she glared at the demons that had chosen to battle her on such terms like this. However, this didn't seem entirely right. They were almost pushovers, weren't they? Furthermore, why was it that the aura had surged in this area of France rather then in the area that she had guessed that it would be.

Sighing, she turned to see Dais jump into the area, fully armored as her eyes met his. Damn! She knew what had happened at last, and she didn't like it. She had jumped the gun, thinking that the forces would be here. Unfortunately, they were in another place.

She cursed to herself as she and Dais raced to the place they prayed was right. Kayura's rage was flaring as they did. She didn't like being tricked, and the demons had done it beautifully. She grimaced to herself.

_"Your move, Lethias…"

* * *

_

The time, Mia had taken the wheel. Lucky for Lena, since she had fallen asleep almost as soon as they had gotten out of Starbucks and headed back for her house, no one had the heart to wake her up. Sage smiled slightly, sighing a bit, since even though she had claimed the window seat in the middle row next to him, he was still her pillow rather then the window. He shrugged to himself. At least she was comfortable, even if he had to deal with Rowen's constant shifting around and Kento yelling in his ear from behind him.

"Alright guys, we are almost there!" Mia cried, smiling over her shoulder as the others smiled greatly. She knew this trip had taken a lot out of them. Cye turned to wake up Yulie, who sat between him and Kento, as Sage nudge Lena to awareness. She blinked up at him sleepily, shaking her head a bit as she sat up, trying to gather her mind together as she pulled her mind from the folds of its fogginess. Sage choked back a laugh when something began to tag at the end of his mind. Something evil began to surface, though he couldn't place where. Something wasn't right at all.

He looked at the others, and noticed they hadn't picked up on it themselves. Maybe he was just going crazy. Each of them stepped out, admiring the sunset light that was illuminating the area as Yulie ran into the front yard of Lena's house stretching out his legs in the snow once more. The others grabbed their stuff from the van and set in on the ground as Sage turned around, taking in the area as his gaze fell on Lena. She stood up straight, her eyes wide as she slowly moved around the area.

Each of the guys picked up on the nervous tremors that ran along their mind link, turning to face her with a serious set of mind. Cye leaned over her shoulder, his voice firm but gentle, "What's wrong?"

Lena shook her head, slightly afraid, "The spirits…are so weak…The evil aura in the area is huge. Whatever happened already has…but…"

"But what?" Kento asked, his eyes reflecting impatient worry.

"It feels like death!" Lena cried out, running up to the door in a frantic fashion. Her mind kept running over and over as she whispered her prayer, "Please….not them…please…please…"

Her begging went over and over as she fumbled for her key to open the door as the others came up to her, Sage deathly serious, "I'm sure it will be alright."

She gave him a fevered glance that told him that she worried about the same thing as she finally got the door open, shaking her head as Mia and Yulie came in last. Biting her lip, her eyes widened at the sight, a terrified gasp emitted from her lips as she looked at the mess before her. Tables and chair overturned, a struggle having obviously taken place. The other guys had come in behind her, spreading to either side of her as Ryo instantly took command, his eyes grim, "Fan out, try to find out what happened!"

The guys began to split up and search as a voice that sounded so familiar filled the air with a vibrant echo. They lifted their heads as Lena gasped, recognizing it, "Lethias!"

The maniacal laughter they had heard over nine months ago, struggled against it…was back. The person appeared before them, confirming a dark fear, though in a separate way. Before them, the person looked a lot like Lethias, though different and menacing in his own way. Blond hair surrounded his face, only reaching to his shoulder as a dark cloak surrounded silver English looking chain mail and armor. Pale, cold blue eyes glittered in his narrow face as he grinned, "I'm Taiki. Lethias's son."

"So you were the one!" A commanding voice sounded from behind the Ronins. They turned to see an angry Kayura with a frustrated Dais behind her as Taiki laughed loudly, "Yes. Taking on my father's identity was great fun! I was hoping to run into you all before, when I first got here…but it seems fate had other plans. No matter, I amused myself nonetheless."

"Amused?" Rowen said his voice clipping with anger. Lena glanced at each of the guys, knowing and seeing the under armor around each of their bodies. Taiki nodded happily, looking straight at Lena, "I hope you liked my gift."

Lena blinked her anger flaring as it was. For the first time, she was loosing her temper, and fast. Stress had accumulated into a ferocious force, leaving her with a feeling of angry revenge for a reason she didn't know. The spirits were crying…and she didn't know why, Sage asked "What do you mean…?"

"Why I had some fun with the people here!" Taiki said simply, his lips curving into a sadistic grin. He knew what it was he had done, and he had done it on purpose, not for the sake of fun.

"Fun!" Lena's horrified voice sounded above everyone else's as her battle aura began to surround her body once more as it had, acting as if it were clothing in it's own way. Taiki's eyes glinted amusedly, nodding to the girl. She glanced up at him; her frustration teeming around her in unbridled strength as the others began to back away, never having seen this girl this angry, "Why…?"

Taiki just shrugged, smiling down at her, "Revenge, my dove. Don't worry…I have plans…and yes…you are included. I want you to see them all…you see, you all hurt my father. I think it only right to return the favor to you, little spirit. It was you who made it possible. Hunt your weakness down, I would crumble the rest with the example."

Revenge. That single word sent Lena into a world of white. Her terrors were possible because of that? He most likely committed a terrible evil, and because of her? No…that can't be right. Anger consumed her heart as she clenched her eyes, calling out to all the spirits she could in anguish. This couldn't go on…it couldn't. She looked up at Taiki, "How….dare…you…"

"Hmm?" Taiki smirked, failing to notice the kanji that burned on the girl's forehead, though her companions did not. Heart. And this time, heart was going to take this evil down. Lena cried out, "How dare you!"

With the yell, her aura pulsed, flashing into something far more solid. A purple under gear enveloped her form as the others widened her eyes. Kayura's eyes widened, recognizing what was going on, "The ancient's armor!"

Lena's cries stopped as cloth enveloped the form. The light stopped, showing the new armor that had been added to the group. The long sleeves of a Japanese priestess adorned her arms, to be tied with a strap of purple string around two inches below her shoulders. Purple armor peeped through the space as her torso was covered with a lighter white robe like shirt that met in the middle of her chest, showing the armor that went up to her neck through the v-shape of the front. The purple on the hedger on the robe was a darker, shinier shade that offset the white as the fabric draped down to her knees, tied at her waist with a violet-pink sash.

The armored knees and boots poked out from under the fabric as she held in her hands two shikusen, iron fans, which looked deadly in the way she held herself. Her hair was drawn back behind her head in a flip up motion, hair peaking out the top of the leather straps that were now encircling its folds, holding them back from her helmet less head as a headband about an inch to two thick of purple fabric encircled her forehead, ending on the left side as beads and feathers dangled there, as if clanking in complete happiness at completing the awe inspiring outfit.

Kayura smiled, remembering what the Ancient had told her. The Armor of Spirit took on the form to accommodate the bearer. And this time, the bearer was the warrior of Heart, and in response, the armor had made itself less heavy then the guy's. It was obvious in the design. Her thoughts were interrupted as Taiki saw the mutinous anger in her eyes as she pulled out an Ofuda scroll, the Shikusen suddenly inside her sleeve and hidden from sight. The others came up to her sides, grimly looking up at the enemy in front of them. Taiki merely smirked with a shrug, "I will see you little ducks later! I have done my job! By the way, Spirit, the fire in your eyes is becoming. Beautiful, hope you always have it!"

Lena seethed, not seeming to realize that the monster was flirting with her as she darted forward to get Taiki, but he had disappeared. She frowned, looking up and about, "Till next time then…"

Ryo and Kento fought a battle with their tempers as everyone looked at each other. They knew what they had to do. They all had to find out what had gone on here. The guys split up as the new bearer of the Armor of Spirit teamed up with Sage to search the top floor as Kayura and Dais searched outside.

* * *

Sage and Lena didn't talk, silently searching the doors one by one as they came to the master bedroom. Glancing at each other, they nodded, opening the door. Lena winced slightly, feeling the spirit's roar out in anger as she did so, some crying for revenge that may never be theirs to fulfill. But then again…that was what she was for, right?

The door fully open, the stench of death and acrid blood assailed their noses as Lena looked in, her eyes widening in shock as her first sight was that of her greatest fear. All she could do was scream as Sage wrapped protective arms tightly about her, sending the rapid broadcast in his mind to the others not to let Yulie come in, and that they had found the trouble.

As the others ran up the stairs, Lena sobbed, breaking from Sage's arms to run to where the dead lay. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she pulled out her shikusen, hoping to fix the terrible sight before her.

Upon the walls hung four bodies, horribly mangled. Blood stained the formerly chaste white walls of the room as the ropes that held the dead up were cut away by Lena's ever frantic cutting. The others helped her, Kento looking like he was going to be sick, Cye not that far behind him. Together, they released those who had passed on from their terrible fate.

Lena's eyes took in the sight, not able to look away. Their sightless eyes stared openly up at the ceiling, their mouths open in cries of anguish, judging by the cuts placed upon their bodies in terrible fashions. The ropes had cut into their flesh, a torture in their own right. Their bodies had been desecrated by the foul blade and claws of another, and this was clear to Lena. They had died knowing no mercy, only the terror that had driven them to their unjustifiable deaths.

The guys stared at her, and then looked away, unable to watch. They had seen it, the fire in her eyes die as she stared at the others. Her proud stature faded away as horror and depression took its place, showing that she too had feelings that shouldn't be there. For in her heart, she felt it break. The immense sorrow was there, and she felt it in levels beyond compare as she stared at the bodies of her dead parents and her youngest siblings. With a cry of anguish, she reached down, clutching to her mother's and father's bodies, holding them close as she tried not to cry, rocking them back and forth, praying that it wasn't like this, wishing and asking why it had happened. She didn't realize that she began speaking with her mind, until she heard someone in reply to her silent question.

"_Was it truly my fault…They were just good people…parents and…children…?"_

"_No…never…it wasn't your fault at all, don't even think it!"_ Ryo's mental voice lashed out like a whip, trying to comfort her as Cye nodded, _and "He's right."_

"_Don't worry…we'll get him,"_ Kento.

Rowen, "_We always do. Just remember, this wasn't your evil…you didn't do it."_

Lena just knelt her head, the blood seeping into the white of the fabric on her armor. She didn't care…she probably never would, even though it was holy cloth that was on her form. Sage walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Let them go, Lena. It's alright…just let go of them right now. Mia is calling for help…don't worry. Just let them go."

Lena stared up at him, her eyes windows of pain, sorrow and hurt filling them brightly. She nodded as Sage enveloped his arms about her, holding her close, tightly, as if trying to chase away what had happened. She just shook her head. It never would…this would never disappear. She tightened her hold on him as she heard him whisper in her ear, "It's alright. Let it out…"

All the guys winced as her anguished cry was heard even outside, the silence broken by the sobs that came from the girl, who once so fiery was now heartbroken to the utmost degree.

* * *

_Author's note: I know, this is a different happening then is usual for my stories, but it was necessary for my next story, which will entail more of triumph and such like that. The problem was, I had to have a reason to pull them all back to Japan, and this was what was needed, since I needed a reason to bring out the armor of spirit. She is left with one sibling though, if you recall Lora. Anyways, I leave off with this chapter, hoping that you read the epilogue, and the next story! Please tell me what you think!_

_Hikaru_

**Reviews: Thank you all so much!**

**Inda: **_A green eyed monster, eh? That's a new way of looking at it, but if you say so! _

**Meira Evanstar:** _Glad you liked the Ryo/Mia. I knew you and Inda were waiting for it, so I did my best to make sure that I had it there! It was about time they hooked up!_

**1Scorpion2:** _Thanks! I thought you might like it, and I hope you continue reading the story that I've written. It isn't always easy to keep up, since I'm busy, but then again, who isn't?_


	10. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: Don't own them, you all know that by now! Lol_

_Alright, here is the epilogue. I know the other chapter was sad, but I needed to make it so. I just couldn't leave it off there, so I had to write this up real quick. Well, enjoy!_

**At A Glance**

Epilogue

They stood at the airport, getting ready for their flight. The Ronins, Yulie, Mia and one solem looking girl who wore black as if in mourning. She looked almost like a lost soul that was forcing a smile on her face as she looked at her aunt, standing before her with her sister Lora, "I'll miss you."

"We will as well, please come back to visit sometime," Her aunt Victoria said before her, wearing the black of both the sisters in a solemn fashion. The funeral had been about three days ago, and none of them were over it yet, as they waited in the Airport in California to head back over to Japan, "Are you sure you will be ok with them?"

Lena glanced over her shoulder at those waiting for her as she nodded, smiling gently, "I'll be alright. They really are good people."

Lena smiled, stepping aside to talk to her sister as Mia walked forward to talk to the worried Aunt and Godmother before her. Smiling gently, "You don't have to worry about her. I think getting her out of the area for right now and away from the reminders will help. Besides, we all will take good care of her."

Lena watched, reading the lips of those in conversation as she remembered the day of her family's death with detail.

_The cops had arrived, talking to each of the solemn people before them, hesitating to talk to the remaining member of the family still present. Mia held the conversations as best as she could, her English slightly faulty, but doing remarkably. She looked over her shoulder at Lena, who was still in shock as she watched the cops and ambulances arrive to take care of the scene. Her armor was gone already, though her blood soaked clothing was still on her form, since she couldn't help but hold the bodies in her sorrow again._

_Each of them had found out that one sister, the youngest one, Maron, had been left from the destruction, a pure chance of good luck. She had been at a friends house that night, thus spared the fate. That was when it happened. All of her other friends showed up, having seen what was going on through the news and phone calls from their neighbors. Cat, Sean, Eric…and other friends as well that weren't readily recognizable to the Ronins. Each tried to console, but Lena was deaf to them all, sitting on the back of an ambulance truck, trying to drink the tea that Sage had given her in her trembling hands._

_Then, a woman named Sara showed up. She rushed onto the scene, her eyes blurring with tears as she ran up to where Lena was. Apparently she was an old friend of the family's, very close to Lavender. She gave one look at Lena, "Oh hunny…"_

_Lena looked up at her, the tears she had been fighting back sprang anew as the two embraced each other, rocking the other in their combined sorrow. The tears hadn't stopped that day._

_Mia looked at the sorrowing girl with a grim decision. She would take custody of the girl, and get her out of the area that had her so sad at this time._

The aunt nodded at Mia with a small smile, turning to the guys, who had come back up. Lena walked up to them, offering each a small smile that they gave back encouragingly. Sage hid a frown. The usual happy light that had always been in her face was gone, showing nothing of who she used to be. All it was now was her sorrow, poorly hidden. She shrugged, giving them the I-will-be-fine look. HE didn't fall for it. The day her family was buried…they all recalled it easily.

_The funeral was over, leaving just about everyone to go home. Lena, however, stood their by herself, praying in a priestess like fashion. She had been swearing something, he was sure of it. He had seen her aura flare then go back to normal. He knew the others had as well._

_Mia walked up to get her, and she stood, glancing at the stones before her. Raising a hand up, hesitantly, then without worry, she took the black ribbon from her hair and tied it to a pole on the family tombstone. She nodded, following Mia back to the now empty house that was formerly Lena's home. Lena had overseen the packing, taking only one thing from each of the fallen to take with her, leaving the rest that belong to her go to storage. She herself had said herself that she didn't need most of it. She glanced at each of them, apologizing for ruining their vacations, which they each readily refuted, saying that it wasn't her fault anyways._

_Lena's head hang low that day. It was remarked on by all of them, though they knew the reason. The child had never had a close person to her die, and now she had…way before their times. She wouldn't be alright for a while. _

The flight was called as they all headed to the plane, saying their goodbyes to those who had gone to see them off. Lena turned, placing a hand on the bracelet the guys had given her last time she had boarded the plane, following the guys. Sighing, she knew that this was a new start in the chapters of her life. Just…why did it have to be so painful. She knew, though, that there was a reason for it. A reason for why the Great Spirit hadn't contacted her yet. Heck, there was a reason even for Kayura not telling them that the Demons were massing, though she didn't like it.

_"Why didn't you tell us!" Kento cried, his anger already rising as Cye tried to calm his friend down. Kayura shot him a look of her own anguish as she refused to look at Lena that day, two days after the deaths, "It was because I felt we could handle it."_

_"Handle it? Right…and look where it got us," Rowen said, feeling the injustice as well as any as Ryo glared at the Ancient, "You let Lena and her family suffer because of that foolish pride!"_

_Lena remained silent, listening only partially to what was going on around her. The reasons just didn't matter anymore…the actions had been done. She blinked, seeing a shadow next to her. A warm hand was placed on her shoulders as she looked up, seeing Sage giving her an encouraging smile as he squeezed her shoulder, knowing that she wasn't really listening._

_"I know…It was a mistake! I didn't think it would escalate like that. A bad judgment on my part…"Kayura said, then finally turned to Lena with a small sigh, finally saying what it was that had been on her mind, "I'm sorry…if only I had realized. Taiki used far better tactics then his father ever had."_

_Lena looked at the harried woman and sighed. She couldn't remain angry…not at her. Lena nodded, then leaned forward, "It's alright. It wasn't your fault anyways…that it had happened…"_

That was all that could have been said, that much she was certain. What was done, was done. And this time, she had to fight through her own demons instead of those on the outside. Though this time, she had a promise to fulfill, and she never went back on those. She repeated the promise to herself as she found her seat next to Rowen and Cye with a small sigh.

_I will avenge you Mom, Dad…Lora…Chris…just wait. You shouldn't have gone like that. I will be strong for each of you, and take this person down. You deserve that much…and that much I will give you.

* * *

_

The flight was two hours into its distance to travel, and Sage was watching Lena with concerned eyes. He was bothered, not by her guilt, but by the face that she had seemed to loose the ability to smile like she once had. The kind of smile that passed warmth instead of sorrow, one that took up her entire face to do, rather then seemingly break it to try.

He made a promise to himself then, unaware that it was passed along the mind link.

_"I will make her smile again. She needs that much at least…"_

_"I agree, mate. We all do. We promise to help,"_ Cye spoke, his mind halfway sleepy as the others gave their comments.

Kento, "_No kidding. It burns me up that it had happened, but…"_

_"We can't stop it now. We can only try to help and fix," _Rowen said, lifting his head from where he acted as a pillow for the girl in question.

_"She's our friend. We will all help her…I promise you that she will be able to," _Came Ryo's passionate reply from his seat next to Sage.

Sage merely nodded, taking in what his friends were saying. They were each promising to try, and some how, it gave him heart. He knew it wouldn't happen right away, but he would find a way through the heartbreak to find the girl they all knew. This time, they were going to fight for real.

_Author's note: Alright! Here you go! The Epilogue to At A Glance. I hope you liked it at least partially. The next story will be coming out soon, entitled Sorrow's Light. I have a plan for that story, though it will be the probably the longest one I've done so far, but somehow, I need a happier story! Well, till then!_

_Hikaru_


End file.
